Us: Calex Moments
by AntiChrist18
Summary: A collection of Calex oneshots covering a variety of topics. Rated K-M (M chapters are for possible violence, smut, language, triggering content and will be marked accordingly) but expect fluffy uploads too. Complete, but will keep being added too. Requests welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Studying is not going well.

Finals are next week and Alex has spent the last two days here studying with me. Well she's studying, I'm spending the majority of my time studying her, if only there was an exam in Alex. That I'd ace.

"Casey, are you even listening to me?" Alex huffs not impressed that I've zoned out again and as she begins lecturing me on how these are important exams, these are some of the most important days of our lives all I can seem to concentrate on is how beautiful she looks in her pink polka dot pajamas with her hair pulled into a bun

I really shouldn't be thinking like this, she's my best friend, I can't mess that up by trying to turn it into something more.

"You aren't listening again, seriously you're lost in your head tonight! Are you okay?" her voice has dropped, all frustration gone, she's concerned about me- she really shouldn't be, if she knew I liked her the way I do she'd be appalled

"I-I, uh, I'm just worried about these exams Al, I don't want to fail"

That's true, I don't want to fail.

"Casey you know if you had a problem, no matter what it was I'd listen to you"

I nod mutely and look back down to my biology book "Okay, ask me another question"

Alexs' eyes meet mine "I have one, um, who have you got a crush on?"

"A crush? No-one" my voice hitches, making me seem just as deceptive as I am. In reality I'm beginning to think I may be in love with my best friend, the person I'm closest to in the world, really in love with her.

"No one?" she says skeptically "I'm genuinely offended that you think after 12 years of being your absolute best friend that I don't know you. You're hiding something from me and I will not let it go until you come clean. So, what're you hiding?"

I sigh knowing she's as stubborn as I am and if I claim I'm hiding nothing, she'll say I am hiding something and it'll go on for days, if not weeks.

"Alex, I'm asking you as a friend to just drop this" I plead with her, the last thing I want is to all this to come out now, straight before our exams. I don't want her to hate me.

"What's happened that you can't tell me?" Alex sounds terrible, I hate that she's thinking I can't speak to her about my problems- if the problem didn't involve her I'd gladly tell her. I trust her with everything- but I don't know what she'd think of me if I told her the truth.

"Nothing's happened Alex- okay? I'm just.. not comfortable talking about it"

Alex sighs and closes her book, moving across the room from her chair to the bed, where I'm sitting. I'm not entirely sure what she's doing, especially when she snuggles close to me. Oh I need go breathe, I can't let her realize how jittery she makes me, how fast my heart thumps in my chest by even the touch of her hand, never mind her body pressed against mine

"You tired?" I ask, just about managing to cover up the shake in my voice

"Yeah actually, it's been a long time since 7AM this morning" her head positioned where it is leaves her breath hitting my neck and the hairs there stand

"It has been. Should I turn out the light?"

"Please no, I'm so comfy here" her hand moves along my side, toying with the edge of my Superman pajama top

I shift against the duvet cover, feeling not only a thumping in my chest but below my waist, her hand moving the way it is can only be described as teasing. I attempt to get comfortable again and as I do Alex rolls over and onto me, straddling my hips

She asks me something, which I don't quite catch, honestly she could ask me to tell her my name in this second and I wouldn't be able to. The way her legs feel pinning me down against my bed is magical and captivating, I can't concentrate.

"You don't notice do you?"

My eyes snap up to meet hers "I don't notice what?"

She rolls her eyes then before I know it her lips are pressed against mine, moving feverishly- eventually, once the shock does wear off I join in too

Her hand traces through my hair and I nibble softly on her lip before we break apart

Panting, I look over her plump lips and flushed cheeks "Alex, what did we just do"

"We kissed- I-I.. Case, I'm in love with you. I didn't know how else to say it and you were being so weird and distant" Alex now looks as vulnerable as I felt earlier when she was prying for information

"I wasn't being distant Alex, I was scared to tell you how I felt about you"

Alex's brow raises "How do you feel?"

"I love you too Alex- I was so afraid to tell you in case you hated me"

Her hand touches my cheek "You think I'd ever hate you? Casey, I couldn't hate you- no matter what you did, especially not because of how you feel, I mean, I know as well as you do that you can't control how you feel"

I chuckle softly at Alex who runs her hand under my pajama shirt over my stomach "I've always watched you- and I honestly mean that in the least creepy way possible- I don't know if you've noticed me, but sometimes it'd really just hit me how beautiful you are and well, I couldn't help myself from 'checking you out'"

"Checking me out eh? Well, as recent as twenty minutes ago I was checking you out- them pink polka dots seem to drive me wild"

Her lips move down to my ear and sinks her teeth into my lobe "Well, I have matching polka dot underwear, but if the pajamas are driving you crazy I'd hate to see what the underwear would do"

I groan at her words, I can't handle this relationship development as well as I thought I could, I'm not experienced in relationships, I've never had one. I have no clue what I'm meant to say, or do. I'm so nervous, I think even more so because it's Alex.

"A-Al, I've never had a.. relationship-thing with anybody" I tell her and when she touches my cheek and smiles I calm more

"And you think I have? You'd be the only person I'd tell if I had been- anyway, I kept myself off the market for my 'bestest' friend- anyway, who cares if we don't exactly have relationship experience? We know each other better than anybody else- we can handle whatever we decide to do, okay?"

I roll her over so we're side by side and I snake my arms around her waist "How about you be my 'bestest' girlfriend then?"

"There's nothing I'd love more Case"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lucky: **_

I jog along the icy paths of the park, my limbs tired. A 5k run is just not meant to be done in cold weather, now I'm cold and tired. It's my own fault, I had this stupid idea, this whole 'health kick' thing, which consists of horrible cardboard-type food and torturous exercise regimes. And I know you're thinking, why don't I give up? I can't.

Since the word go with this whole plan Alex said "baby, as much as I love you I guarantee this will not last a week"

It's lasted nearly a month now and I refuse to give in until I get my apology.

I do my cool down stretches against the bench in the deserted park and just as I finish up I hear a low whimper, is something crying?

I scan the area, praying to God that some irresponsible idiot hasn't abandoned a young baby around here in this weather. I don't understand how any parent could abandon their child in a park or somewhere like that anyway- it's scary to think what'd happen to it.

I duck down and look under the bench and when I do I bite my lip, seeing what was crying, or whimpering now that I hear it clearer. I immediately untie my sweater from around my waist, deciding I don't need it I'm still boiling from my run. I lean against the bench with one hand and use the other to lift the puppy into the heat of the wooly material

"Well hello" I smile down at the shivering animal, bundling it up even more. I can't just leave it here, it'll surely die- Alex always hated the idea of pets though, she's always told me she'd never like an animal around the house. Well, I'll need to at least take this little guy home until we find somewhere for it to go- I'm not leaving it here.

I walk home, the cold starting to get to me once I'm a couple of blocks from our apartment but I don't really mind, the puppy seems a lot calmer now, I bet it's hungry. We'll probably need to heat up some milk and give it to him- or her- I haven't gotten the opportunity to check yet.

I get to the apartment door and I nervously shift from foot to foot outside, the one thing Alex is adamant on, no pets. How the hell will I talk her into this?

I awkwardly maneuver the puppy to one arm and manage to grab my keys from my pocket and turn them in the lock. I get in and close to door over and once I do I hear my name being called

"Case, baby, that you?"

I smile, patting the dozing pups head "Yeah Al, it's me"

I follow her voice down to the living room and when I walk in, my sweater bundled in my arms Alex squints, throwing me a questioning look "What're you carrying?" she asks and I smile nervously

"I don't know if you're going to like my answer" I tell her as I sit into the couch and when I peel back the sweater and show the puppy curled into itself Alex bites her lip

"You got a puppy" she doesn't sound at all happy with me

"I found a puppy" I correct her "someone abandoned of in the park and it was alone and crying, Alex I couldn't leave it alone. Could you hold it while I go and heat up some milk?"

Alex's eyes widen "Y-You want me to hold it? The dog"

I chuckle and attempt to pass her the baby animal "Of course, it's only for a second Al while I go and get something to heat it up a little more. Why, what's wrong with holding it?" I ask her she drops her eyes

"Promise me you won't laugh"

"I-I won't laugh Alex, scouts honor" Is cross my heart if I wasn't supporting the small dog with both hands

"I'm afraid of dogs- yes even puppies"

I smile softly, moving the puppy away from her, back into my lap "You wanna look at me Al?" I ask the woman refusing to meet my eyes after her admission

"It's silly, it's an irrational fear- but when I was, uh, 6 my aunts dog chased me around the block and when I got tired he caught me, bit me, and I had to get a tetanus booster. After that I had a thing about dogs"

I reach across and slip my hand into hers "I actually think that's one of the sweetest things I've ever heard"

"You don't think it's stupid?" She asks, now meeting my eyes and I shake my head

"Of course not, you have a reason to be afraid, that must've been terrifying for you- okay, how about this, you go and heat me up some milk and when you get back you can decide if you'd like to help me feed it or not?"

Alex nods and goes to the kitchen getting to work on the milk. I take the puppy from the wool and instead rest it in my lap, smiling when it's tongue just barely touches my hand. I gently roll the pup over and from what I can see I reckon it's a girl, a Jack Russell maybe? I was never good with breeds of dogs, it's a small dog anyway.

A couple of minutes later Alex arrives back in with a saucer of milk "Do you think she'll drink it like this?" she asks and I shrug

"Maybe we'll have to see what she does. If not I can work something out" Alex hands me the saucer and I leave it down in my lap, beside the dog- who after a minute or so realizes what's beside her and sniffs frantically, her little nose crinkling at the sides as she does. Eventually the dog starts lapping at the milk and I smile, I'm glad she's drinking, I'd hate for her to get sick.

"Good girl" I praise her as she finishes the small saucer and curls back up into my sweater, I think she's claimed that as her own now.

I notice Alex's glances to the puppy and I smile softly at her, I want to ease her fear of the animal if I can at all "You wanna try petting her?" I offer and Alex nods mutely, shifting over beside me and moving her trembling hand over the light hair of the pup

"See? Is that okay?" I ask noticing her strokes along the pups back getting stronger

"Yeah, I think so" she smiles proudly to herself but I notice. That took a lot of guts, admitting something like that. I'm sure people have laughed when she told them she was afraid of all dogs but I wouldn't, especially not when she's been bitten by a dog, no wonder she's jittery

"You wanna hold her?"

Alex looks between me the pup and herself for a few seconds then bundles the puppy up and lifts it into her lap. I know she's still scared but this is a start I guess

"Casey, I have to admit, despite my fear it's a very cute dog.. do you want to keep it?"

I swear my eyes light up, I'm worse than any child "Really? You'd be okay with keeping it?"

She nods and scratches gently behind the dogs ears, still overly-careful with her, as I'm sure she will be for a while.

"I would, I guess. As long as it doesn't chase me around the block"

"Well then, welcome to the family little one"

Alex smiles and starts suggesting names she likes, most of which I hate, that is until she says "Lucky"

"Lucky" I say to get a feel for the name and then I nod "Lucky's perfect Alex"


	3. Chapter 3

More teenage Calex fluff (with smut)

Happy Birthday:

Alex paces her room, wringing her hands as she thinks over the plans for tonight. Today is Casey's birthday, her girlfriends birthday- the first birthday that's come up that they've been an official couple- the first time Alex has had a girlfriend to have a birthday with.

Casey isn't difficult to buy for, her gifts are sorted, Alex being her best friend knows the other girl very well.

"Alex! Are you ready to go to Caseys house?" Alex hears her Mother call up the stairs and she gathers the gifts into her arms and hurries down the stairs and once her mother catches sight of her she smiles

"Look at my girl.. in a dress, wearing make up! You look lovely Alex"

Alex nods stiffly, nervously "C-Can we go Mom?"

Rachel reaches over and squeezes her daughters shoulder "Sweetheart, Casey's your best friend, just because you're in a relationship with her now doesn't mean you need to be all wound up over going to her house"

"I know Mom, it's just that it's her birthday- I'd like to make her feel special"

"I think she always feels special with you Al, it's written all over that girls face she loves you" Rachel takes one of the packages from Alex, making sure she can carry Casey's gifts to the car

They drive in a comfortable silence over to Casey's house and the closer they get the more Rachel notices Alex getting nervous "Alex, what's really going on? You're so nervous- there must be more to this than you're telling me. I mean, I've seen you calmer over exams than you are right now!"

Rachel pulls up a block before Casey's house and once the car stops she turns to face her paled daughter. Alex feels her mothers hand slip into hers and she takes a deep breath and meets her eyes "Tonight... we, uh.. Mom, I-I.."

Rachel isn't an idiot, she has an idea why her daughter is as nervous as she is- but she's waiting for Alex to tell her.

Alex is still fumbling over her words, reluctant to speak to her mother about this when Rachel pushes a little more "Baby- well, you aren't my little baby anymore but it sounds a lot nicer than 'young lady'" Rachel chuckles a little, attempting to put her daughter at ease "you can always tell me anything, I mean it, anything"

Alex exhales deeply then blurts "I think we're going to have sex tonight"

Rachel nods, squeezing her daughters hand so the younger blonde would meet her eyes "Alex, are you sure this is what you want?"

"I-I really think so Mom, I love Casey. I think it might be nice.." Alex admits and Rachel nods

"Well, as long as you feel comfortable and you love her, I don't think you have anything to be worried about"

Alex nods again, unsure if she should admit what's getting to her, but her mother can see through her "What else is bothering you honey?"

"...what if it isn't good? What if I'm not good?" Alex sounds beyond nervous, embarrassed to actually be discussing this with her mother, as comfortable as she's always been with her mom this is different

"Alex, most peoples first time isn't ideal, it can be awkward, it can be nerve-racking but as I said, as long as you feel comfortable with Casey I really don't think you need to stress. Honestly, my first time was horrible- I really disliked it, but it got better Alex. Even if your first time isn't great, it improves. Al, I want you to be very sure that this is what you want to do"

Alex nods "It's what I want, I'm just freaking out about how it'll go"

Rachel starts the car again "Even if it's not exactly perfect, or how you imagined, once you love her things'll be alright in the end.. And Alex? I know that wasn't the easiest thing for you to say to me as your Mom, but I really appreciate you talking to me, being so open"

They pull up outside Casey's house and Alex takes the three packages into her arms "I'll see you tomorrow Mom" she pecks her mothers cheek and the older blonde watches on as her daughter walks up the Novaks driveway, her little girl is a woman.

Alex knocks on Casey's front door and when her girlfriend answers Alex feels almost rooted to the spot, Casey's wearing some dark blue skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and a leather jacket, her hair's pulled up into a tight ponytail and Alex could almost swear she sees some light foundation on the usual boy-ish redhead

"Casey you look... amazing!" Alexs heart is thumping, she can feel her heartbeat against her ribs

"Me?" Casey squeaks "That dress Alex" Casey growls, actually growls as she moves in to kiss the blonde but it's awkward with presents in Alexs arms

"I think we better go inside" Alex nods to the door and Casey stands back, holding it open, watching Alex appreciatively as she walks down the hall to her bedroom

_'How the hell did I get so lucky?! She's gorgeous, beautiful'_

Alex drops the presents onto Casey neatly made bed and as soon as her hands are free she runs them up Casey's sides "You don't know how much I love that outfit on you, you don't know how attractive I find you- how much I love you"

Casey pulls Alex even closer, moving her hands over her shoulders and resting them at the back of her neck. She pulls Alexs face down so their lips crash together and and once they break apart, maybe a minute later, they're both breathless and from what Alex can tell Casey's as aroused as she is "I love you too Alex, so much"

"How about you open your presents?" Alex smiles and gestures to the gifts on the bed and Casey smiles too, bouncing on the spot like a giddy child

"Yes! Can I just say though, as sweet as three gifts is Al, I would've been very happy with just you here- or you and one gift-"

"I want to spoil you, anyway, these presents aren't much, go on just open them"

The pair sit together on Caseys bed and Alex hands her the smallest box "Happy birthday baby, I hope you'll like it"

"I'm sure I'll love it"

Casey rips off the blue wrapping paper and her eyes light up at the gift "You trying to ask me something?" she chuckles and Alex grabs her hand

"Don't think I'm asking you to marry me or anything- I'm thinking we're a little young for that" Alex smiles

"How about a promise ring?" Casey offers, slipping the ring onto her right hand ring-finger "Promise you love me"

Alex kisses her, hard "You don't need a ring for that Case, I love you"

"I know I don't- I'll never take it off" Casey looks down to the ring, beaming "Thank you so much"

Alex hands her over the next present "Number two"

Casey opens up the paper and the box inside it and she smiles when her eyes land on the linked silver chain with a silver plate on it, her name inscribed on the front of the small plate "Oh Al"

Alex notices the tears in her eyes "This is gorgeous"

"Look at the back"

She turns over the chain and sees the simple inscription of '-Al x'

"This is amazing, Alex, I really mean it. You're too good to me"

Alex shakes her head, smiling "It's nothing short of what you deserve Casey. May I?" Casey hands over the chain and turns around, holding back her ponytail to allow Alex to clip on the necklace

Alex smiles when Casey turns back around

"It looks beautiful on you baby. Now," Alex chuckles, handing her the medium sized, but largest present of the three "I think you might like this one best of all"

"Oh yeah?" Casey opens up the gift and when she does her jaw drops

"Alex, this costs like $70, and that I do know because I've been saving for it! It's too much-"

Alex rolls her eyes, pushing away the action game she bought for the girl "Don't Case. Listen to me, I'm not taking it back, I've bought it now. Just keep it, okay?"

"You must've spent a small fortune on me!" Casey argues but Alex shakes her head

"It was nothing- what I am I going to do with this crappy game anyway, you know I don't play that Call of War stuff.."

Casey laughs, caressing Alex's cheek "Call of Duty babe- you should know it's name you went and bought it"

Alex bites her lip trying to hold back a guilty smirk "Actually, confession? I sent my brother out for it, I wouldn't have had a clue"

"It's the thought that counts, thank you so much" Casey stands off the bed, pecks Alex's cheek and goes across the room to leave her new game by her console

She walks back over to Alex, who scowls a little "Aren't you going to play it for a bit?"

"Nah," Casey shrugs, sitting back with Alex, this time in her lap "I'd prefer to spend my time with my beautiful guest, I can play that anytime"

Alexs tongue runs over her dried lips "Yeah?"

Casey hums in certainty and Alex slips her hands under her girlfriends leather jacket and over her tight black tshirt

"I have a question" Alex breathes out, against Casey's ear "should we.. do something tonight?"

Casey's eyes meet hers, surprised "Really? You know that's not why I asked you to stay over. I just.. I'd love to do something Alex, as long as you're sure?"

"I know I've never mentioned it to you but Christ Casey, you don't know how much I think about you- in that way"

Casey bites her lip "I've... wow, I've always thought of you too Al, but I've never done anything with anyone"

"Me either, let's just try, see where it goes? See what happens.."

Casey sees the fire in her girlfriends eyes, the arousal combined with complete certainty and drive "I've been desperate to touch you" she admits to the blonde who groans in agreement

"I know, me too. It's been so difficult"

Casey gets out of Alex's lap and lays on her bed, tugging on Alexs dress to shift the blonde on top of her. The warmth spreads through her body as Alex crawls over her and straddles her hips and as she leans down to kiss her fully

Alex can feel the rhythmic thump between her legs as Casey's hands stroke her partly-covered thighs "I n-need you" she begs, the tightening in her lower stomach is driving her wild

"Take it off" Casey pulls awkwardly at the zipper on Alexs dress, clearly desperate to get the dress off

Alex complies, swiftly unzipping the dress and after shifting awkwardly attempting to get the dress off without moving off Casey she gives up and stands away from her girlfriend, finding it easier to strip off her dress

Casey watches on as the blonde let's the sky blue dress fall to her bedroom floor. Her eyes nearly pop out of her head when she sees the matching set of purple underwear clinging to the girls pale skin. Suddenly she feels the urge to mark the girl

"You're overdressed" Alex husks before moving back over to the redhead. She tosses the leather jacket to one side and Casey's tshirt quickly follows- it takes so much strength for Alex to continue rather than just feel Caseys breasts but she does. Casey lifts her hips, allowing Alex to pull down her jeans and once Alex has the jeans off Casey blushes furiously, her underwear not as sophisticated as Alexs, she's in boys boxers, which makes Alex smile approvingly

"You don't need to be embarrassed baby- this is what I was expecting. I like it. You're not exactly the girly type" Alex moves back to straddling Casey's hips "It's very attractive"

"Alex, I-I need you to touch me, please" the sound of Casey's pleading drives Alex insane. She immediately pulls down the gray boxer shorts and her mind clouds over, this is amazing. She never imagined before getting together with Casey that they'd be together for their first time

Alex's right hand moves between Casey's legs, feeling how wet the girls centre is "Case" she whispers as Casey attempts to bite back her moan of pleasure, even at Alex's simple touch "you're so wet"

"F-For you- you're so beautiful"

Alexs fingers easily slip inside the other girls centre, Casey must feel tortured, desperate to cum, and Alex isn't about to make her wait. She pushes two fingers up, feeling the redheads walls violently clamp around them

"Fuck! Alex!" Casey let's out a strangled groan as Alex keeps the movement up, pushing in and pulling out. Casey moves her hips, joining Alex's every movement, she's desperate, anything to add a little more friction.

Alex leans down, managing to keep her fingers moving in a rhythm as she kisses Casey. They break apart, needing to catch their breath- and Casey takes this as her moment. She kisses down Alexs neck and when she reaches the girls collarbone she nips at the skin, then soothes the pinch with her kiss

Alex, feeling this, moves faster. Pumping in and out of her girls soaked centre at speed. She wants Casey cum, soon.

This elicits more moans from the birthday girl, who's back arches as her hips buck as best they can under Alex "A-Alex, you're so good! I-I never felt like this!"

This encourages Alex even more, she cups one of Casey's still covered breasts with her left hand, and toys with the girls nipple through the material "You're so sexy" Alex tells her "I'm wet. Seeing you Casey I'm ready to cum and you haven't even touched me!"

Casey's head is spinning but she manages to keep it together enough to do what she wants to do- touch the blonde. Casey shoves her hand into the purple panties and she realizes Alex wasn't lying, she's really wet. Casey's fingers move just inside the girl and begin playing with her clitoris- which makes Alex half scream Casey's name and a few choice words

Neither girl had felt pleasure like this before, neither had been so ready to cum either. One more perfect touch by their other half and they knew they'd be done for.

Alex's fingers pull out and switch to rubbing Casey's clitoris, just like the redheads doing for her and that's all she needs, Casey cums and not a minute too late- she's wanted to since she saw the blonde on her door step.

In the heat of the moment Casey's fingers have pushed up into the blonde, which makes her cum too.

"Fuck Case.. what was that?" Alex slumps down against her, now lover, and Casey breathes heavy, the feeling of Alexs walls still tightening around her fingers all she can seem to focus on

"Amazing, that's what it was. Alex, nothing's ever been that good- even when I tried doing it alone.. it's never compared"

Alex nods in agreement "I've imagined what it'd be like but I never thought it'd feel so.. strong"

Casey slips her wet fingers from the girl and without hesitation puts them into her mouth. The taste of the girl is intoxicating, addictive

"I love you" Casey tells the girl who's removed her fingers now too and is managing to cover them both with the heavy duvet

"I love you too, happy birthday"


	4. Chapter 4

**_I'm Jealous:_**

Casey smirks to herself as Kate attempts to chat her up. Kate is one of the 'popular girls' and one of the last people she would've pegged to be batting for her team- not literally batting, I don't think Kate would be found even spectating the softball games, never mind playing but you get it.

The brunette slips a piece of paper into the jock superstars hand and kisses her cheek, which causes Casey to flinch- she has no intention of being with this girl, or any of the other girls who've magically become interested in her since she smashed it at the softball championships, she's got a wonderful girlfriend already and none of these girl can even shadow Alex.

Casey firmly pushes the girl away "Thanks for your number" she balls the slip of paper into her pocket. opposed to tossing it into the trashcan beside them, she doesn't want to seem rude or hurt the girl.

She has to admit that this flirting and stuff is stroking her ego, she loves it, feeling so good about herself and how she looks- she was always a little insecure about her appearance and having all these girls wanting to date her is nice to hear- but that's it. It never amounts to anything else, not when she has someone like Alex.

She makes her way down to AP Biology and she's passing on the corridor that quickly she doesn't notice Alex until she's passed by- damn, she really wanted to meet up with the blonde, give her a kiss good morning, wish her a good day.

Casey pushes the thought to the back of her mind, she'll get to meet the girl at lunch anyway, maybe she can treat the girl to a nice lunch- since the championships she's hardly had a minute alone with Alex.

"Hey, Casey Novak, right?"

Casey turns around to face the girl, who's hair is an extreme blonde, bleached Casey assumes "I'm Rhea" she offers Casey her hand and it's shook politely by the redhead who's desperate to just sit down and learn for once

"Lovely to meet you Rhea" Casey sits into her chair and Rhea sits beside her, making Casey feel rather crowded

"It's my pleasure- Casey, I don't mean to seem forward but would you like to go out some time? I know you probably have lots of prettier girls throwing themselves at you but I'd really like the chance to get to know you"

Casey actually pities the girl sitting across from her, she seems vulnerable, insecure. Casey knows how that feels, to dislike how you look, to see girls and think 'she's prettier than me, I wish I looked like her'

She needs to handle this delicately

"Hey, Rhea- I'd like to get to know you too but I'm sorry it'll only be as a friend. I'm in a relationship, I have been for nearly a year now. I'm sorry it's not what you'd like"

Rhea nods, her shoulders momentarily dropping in defeat but then she smiles a little "I'd love to get to know you as a friend Casey"

"Oh good, I'm glad. Maybe we can go to movie some time or something" Casey says breezily, she's glad that she's making some new friends who are interested in her, not just her sports abilities and her suddenly soaring popularity

-x-x-x-

Casey manages the rest of the day, well, several more girls make attempts to ask her out, who were all shut down. They should all know that she's with Alex, she loves Alex. They've been together officially for nearly a year now- Casey wouldn't dare give that up for some chick, who more than likely just wants to fuck her and move on.

After shoving her books into her locker Casey scans the hallway looking for Alex- who she sees walking towards her, looking stressed out.

Casey smiles but then feels guilty, she's hardly got to speak to her blonde girlfriend today, between class, her free period study and the girls swarming around her at any available opportunity.

Alex leans against the locker beside Casey's and Casey grabs her hand and interlocks their fingers "Hey beautiful"

"I've missed you today" Alex tells the girl who's squeezes her hand

"I've missed you too Al. I'm sorry I couldn't meet you for lunch, coach called us for a meeting- I wanted to have lunch with you"

Alex nods but Casey can tell that the blonde is off, she doesn't know what she's done but something's pissed Alex off.

The girls pack up and walk out of school towards home in a tense silence but once their about half way home Casey stops Alex walking by standing in front of her on the path "Alex, okay, I know I didn't get to meet up with you today and I am sorry- please don't be mad at me"

Casey makes an attempt to apologize to her girlfriend but Alex doesn't even lift her eyes from the pavement, leaving Casey hanging.

"I'm not mad at you because we didn't meet up" Alex mumbles after a minute and Casey's mind races, things have been good lately, she doesn't think she's done anything wrong?

"O-Okay, and Alex I know if you're this hurt I probably should know what's wrong but I'm honestly not sure, can you tell me what's wrong?" Casey pleads and Alex looks up, her eyes filled with tears

"You don't know how I feel Casey" Alex shakes her head, willing away her tears

"How you feel?" Casey questions and Alex can't manage to hold it together anymore, she bursts into tears- but she's still obviously angry, which terrifies Casey.

"Since that game Casey, girls are throwing themselves at you! I swear, by next week nearly every girl in the damn school will have had a shot! You don't know how I feel hearing rumors, seeing girls draping themselves over you! I feel so unimportant! I'm so fucking jealous it's crazy!"

Casey watches Alex, notices the changing emotions fly over her face- the blonde girl doesn't know how to feel in that moment. Neither does Casey, she's always shut down the others girls advances because of this reason, she's never wanted to make Alex feel this way, but it's not her fault -it's not Alex's either though.

"Alex, I-I don't know what to say, I always, always, shut the girls down, I tell them I'm not interested Alex- do you not see that I love you? We've been together for almost a year- do you think I'd just throw what we have away to hook up with some random girl I barely know?" Casey sighs becoming more and more frustrated, what way can she put this to comfort the girl?!

"Alex, these girls wouldn't have given me the time of day before the whole championship thing! Why would I want to be with any of them! They're so shallow, so popularity focused- you're not like that. You're so sweet, and kind, loving- I love you. Can't you just... see that?"

Alex drops her head into her hands "I-I'm sorry, I know this isn't your fault, I know- it's hard Casey, seeing them like that with you"

Casey hand moves up to Alexs cheek "You need to understand, you need to realize that I'm in love with you- nobody else. You Alex"

Alex pulls Casey into a kiss, one that makes her see how much of an idiot she's been, of course Casey would never do anything with them girls- Casey would never do anything with anyone, not over her- and Alex was blind to that until now. Jealousy clouding her vision.

Alex pulls back and closes her eyes briefly, letting her thoughts gather "I'm sorry I'm so jealous-"

"No, you have all right to be jealous- I would be too but Alex, I need to know you trust me"

Alex nods "I trust you- it's them I don't trust. I'm sorry, I think I'm having a bit of a break down" they both chuckle and they walk hand in hand back towards Casey's house

"You know you're it for me Alex?" Casey tells her, reinforcing her point and Alex squeezes her hand and nods

"You're it for me too Case"

-x-x-x-

_AN: I hope this was how you imagined it Tripperz! I really like the idea of a jealous Alex if I'm honest! Thanks so much for the suggestion- all suggestions are always appreciated!_

_I'll work on them as soon as my muse can get itself together and let me produce something bearable to read! _

_So yeah, let me know what you think and if you have any requests I'm just a click away! _


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This is a teacher/student chapter so if that isn't your thing, leave now. If it is though, enjoy ^_^

-x-x-x-

Casey walks into her English class, all kinds of thoughts running through her mind- she's worried about her homework grade, as most of the students are because Miss Cabot marks hard. What else is Casey worried about? She's been openly flirting with her beautiful blonde teacher for the last couple of weeks and today when she calls her up to discuss her homework grade she'll be full-on.

For months now, months, she's had inappropriate thoughts about the teacher. It's hard on her, the teacher is really something else, easily the most beautiful woman she's ever seen.

Today Alex is wearing one of Casey's favorite outfits, a pair of white strappy heels, a black pencil skirt, a white blouse and a black blazer. It's a simple outfit but it's one Casey definitely has a soft spot for- and the way Alex has her hair too, just tops it off. Her long blonde hair is straightened so it falls at the side of her chest.

"Casey?"

The redhead jumps, hearing the voice call her. She looks up and sees the shorthaired brunette and offers her a guilty smile

"Sorry Liv, what was that?"

Olivia smirks, running her hand through her hair to toss it "You wouldn't know, you're too busy eyeing up Cabot" she nods to the teacher and when Casey looks she sees the woman bent over, grabbing some books from her bag.

"Christ, is she trying to kill me!" Casey mumbles, aware that the woman isn't that far away and she could hear her

"Dude, you need to let her go. I know it'll be hard because like, fuck, she is something else- but nothing could ever happen! She'd get in so much trouble if it did"

Olivia's right- maybe things could never happen but Casey isn't letting it go, not until she gives it a shot.

"I'll let her go, after today"

Olivia scowls, obviously confused about what's going to happen today that's so different than other days but she let's the girl go ahead, if she wants to mess with the one actual good teacher in the school it's her loss when she gets kicked out of the class.

Miss Cabot calls attention to the class who all start their assigned question, one that she wants done by the end of class. Ten minutes later and Casey hasn't written a word- she's watching Miss Cabot, watching how she's speaking to the students called up before her, watching how when she sits forward to point out something on the students file that Casey, and whoever else is actually looking, has a decent view down the woman's blouse.

Casey's breathing suddenly gets heavier, noticed by her friend beside her "Casey, you need to start the question"

Casey just grunts disapprovingly at the interruption to her thoughts- her now rather 'M-Rated' thoughts- how much she'd enjoy bending Alex over that desk and sticking her hand up the older woman's pencil skirt.

These thoughts aren't helping and Casey can't help but notice the wetness in her underwear.

Olivia nudges the girl "Casey, start the fucking question or she'll give you detention!"

Casey attempts the question but she can't even remember the book she's meant to be writing about, never mind the characters. Olivia noticing this shows her what she has written so far, all the while thinking maybe letting Casey get kicked out of the class wouldn't be a bad idea, maybe she'd focus on the subject then, rather than the teacher.

"Olivia Benson" Miss Cabot calls and Casey watches on as her friend goes up to talk to the teacher, God, she'd give anything to be in Olivia's position right now.

Casey writes out a concise version of the answer, one that'll be lucky to get her a pass but she doesn't care, it's something. She notices Miss Cabot has only gotten through a few more students, alphabetically she's not near 'N' for Novak. Sighing, she realizes this may not happen today.

The bell sounds after fifteen more minutes, signaling the end of class and Casey growls angrily, she was desperate to do this!

"Casey?" Casey's eyes widen as she hears her name fall past her teachers lips "can I see you for a moment?"

Oh God, what will she do now? She won't be able to handle being alone with the teacher! The flirting idea wasn't bad in front of the class but alone?

-Huh, maybe that'd be easier? Less embarrassing if she gets shot down.

Casey stays silent as the rest of the class filter out and once they're alone Miss Cabot advances on the girl, papers in hand "These are your last three homework questions" she puts the papers down in front of the redhead, who's jaw drops, three A's?

"I-I.." Casey's shocked, but then it clicks with her, in class maybe she spends all her time staring at the teacher but at home she tries her best, she wants to impress the woman, prove herself

"You've done well Casey, in English especially A's are grades to be proud of- you're clearly very dedicated to my subject"

Casey nods "I am" she whispers out

Then the teacher takes out another couple of pages "These are your last two class questions"

Casey looks at the grades "D's?!" she's asks and Miss Cabot nods

"Yes, I need to know what's happening with you. Why are your grades varying so much? It's like you don't care about the class questions-"

"I do! I do care about them" Casey huffs, offended that the teacher thinks she doesn't care "Miss, I'll work on it"

"Work on it? What exactly are you working on- I'd like to know what's stealing your attention in class"

Casey lowers an eyebrow, it's like the woman knows, maybe she finally caught on after the shameless flirting. Oh Jesus, she'll get kicked out of the class.

"Do you really want to know?" Casey's voice has an element of strength in it, where's she's pulled it from she doesn't know

"Of course I do- if something's wrong I'd like to.. fix it"

Casey gathers her papers, and bundles them together "There's your problem, you can't fix it- and I'd be surprised if you didn't know that"

"I don't understand?"

Casey chuckles, nervously but attempting to sound nonchalant "You really don't? Miss, I've been in your class every single day since the beginning of the year- I'm so dedicated to my homework because I want to stand out, impress you!" Casey doesn't sound as nonchalant anymore, it's passion fueled ranting

"I'm impressed with the fact that you're dedicated" the teacher notes and Casey sighs, sitting on the side of the blondes desk "but it's only at home"

"It's because of you!" Casey snaps "you're distracting me! You're so beautiful, I-I can't focus on any work!"

"Casey-" Alex attempts to cut in but Casey continues, not giving the woman time to shut her down

"You, you do this to me! I get it, that you're my teacher and it's not appropriate but I'm attracted to you!-"

Casey's cut off from her words by the blondes lips pressing to hers.

'Shes kissing me?! My teacher is kissing me! The person I'm attracted to is actually kissing me'

Casey kisses back, her lips moving against the blondes and she's even more surprised when her tongue swipes across the older woman's lips and they open, granting her access

They keep up the kiss for several minutes and then, eventually, Casey manages to break the kiss- despite not wanting to

"M-Miss.. you kissed me" Casey sounds vulnerable, shocked, but honestly she's awestruck- this is all she's wanted since the beginning of the school year

"I did. Casey, I understand that may not have been.. right exactly, but it wasn't just on your side. Do you honestly think I haven't noticed your flirting? I'm sure the whole class have noticed. You are amazing, you're so handsome"

Casey smirks and also blushes at her compliment, the teacher obviously realizes she'd prefer to be called handsome over 'pretty'- pretty is how you describe a nine year old girl.

"Thank you.. Miss-"

"Call me Alex"

Casey nods "Alex, I don't know what's meant to happen from here? I was talking to Olivia, or well Olivia was talking to me about my obvious feelings for you and she said that nothing could ever happen because you'd get in trouble-"

"We can find a way of sorting it out Casey- as long as you want to?"

Casey's heart hammers in her chest, she must be dreaming, there's no way this is real.

"Of course I want to.. I-I.. can't believe this is actually happening"

Alex laughs at the girls disbelief "I know, it's odd. Are you definitely alright with this?"

"Of course I am! It's all I've wanted- well, not including kissing you and some other things I don't feel comfortable admitting right now"

Casey flushes a deeper red and Alex smiles, shaking her head

"What have I gotten myself into?" Alex jokes with the girl who leans down and kisses the womans cheek before putting her answers into her backpack

"I gotta go to my next class- how about I meet you after last bell?"

"That sounds perfect"

Alex watches her student leave, a smile on her face- finally, after months of teasing something's happened!


	6. Chapter 6

Just a quick one based off a prompt taken from tumblr. Enjoy.

-x-x-x-

I'm listening to Alex race around our apartment, frantically searching and rummaging through our things. I chuckle to myself hearing it. Her glasses are missing and so far she's had no luck finding them

"Need glasses to find your glasses?" I offer from the kitchen where I'm making us both some coffee and I hear her growl in frustration. I really shouldn't wind her up but I know she won't take it too seriously

"Casey can you please help me find these glasses! I need them now or I'm going to be late for work!"

I abandon our coffees knowing what's best for me, Alex needs my help. We both walk around the living room, lifting couch cushions, searching drawers, looking around the coffee table.

I give up on the living room, deciding to search the other rooms but Alex doesn't look entirely delighted about me walking away "Seriously, you've given up?"

I smirk, shaking my head, she really hates being late for work especially over something as silly as not being able to find her glasses "I haven't given up babe, I'm going to look in the bedroom and stuff"

"I've looked there already"

I shrug, knowing it's probably a good idea to do a quick search again, as much as Alex protests she doesn't need her glasses in reality she does need them

"I'll just have another quick look Al, you should have a look in the kitchen"

I watch as Alex walks to the kitchen, narrowly avoiding banging into a table- the woman will hurt herself if we don't find these soon.

I scan the bedroom quickly, but sadly I don't see the sexy black frames I'm looking for. I check the floor by the bed, making sure they didn't fall during the night or anything.

Nothing.

I mean, we've only been awake half an hour- how can she lose her glasses that fast?

I guess I don't have that problem, I've been lucky enough that I've never needed glasses but I assume it's not that hard to keep them to hand- especially when you depend on them.

I sigh and walk into the bathroom, maybe she left them in here after her shower? That seems plausible?

I look over the marble counter and then, from under a discarded towel, I notice the side of Alexs black frames! Bingo!

I toss off the wet towel and smile as I pick up the frames and quickly clean then over with the side of my work blouse.

I walk back down the hall, glasses in hand and when I walk in I see Alex holding her forehead

"What happened?" I ask and she moves back her hands, showing me a gash above her eye

"I walked into the cabinet"

I bite my lip and pull out her glasses, holding them out towards her "I found them, under the towel I assume you used to dry that beautiful hair of yours"

I move forward as she takes the frames into her hands and then I look at the cut on her head "It doesn't look too bad, I'd advise you to remember where you keep your glasses though- no more injuries" I wipe away the small trickle of blood from the cut and she beams up at me once she has her glasses on

"Well, aren't you a sight for four eyes"

I burst into laughter, and it continues until I actually have a pain in my stomach "O-Of all the things you could've said!" I shake my head, wiping away the tears rolling down my cheeks "I never expected that- thank you, that was a nice way to start the day"

I peck her lips and grab mine and her briefcase "C'mon, we're already late"

Alex nods and takes her case from me "Have you got the keys?" She asks, pulling her hair into a bun

"No, I thought you did- you locked up last night. Oh Christ, Alex have you left them down somewhere too?"

She smirks and shows me the keys she's just pulled from her back pocket "You really think I'm that bad?"

"Well- I don't know, you did just come out with a cheesy line like 'aren't you a sight for four eyes' so Al, I don't know what to think anymore"

"That's me full of surprises, eh?"

I slip my arms around her waist "Maybe I can surprise you later? Do something... fun?"

She raises an eyebrow and presses her lips gently to my neck "Something 'fun', as you put it, sounds wonderful. How about a nice meal too, make it really special?"

"Every night's special with you babe" I pause for a minute and then close my eyes "Oh Al, I'm turning into you with the cheesy lines"

"It's why we're perfect for each other"


	7. Chapter 7

M-Rated smut with a small bit of plot!

-x-x-x-

I hear Alex walk into the apartment, or rather stomp into the apartment. She has been so snappy lately, so moody, I honestly don't know how to help. I can't even pinpoint when it started exactly, but it's been more than a couple of days- it's maybe been a week?

I've tried talking to her, she insists she's fine. I tried bringing if up again and she went to bed. So I've decided to not mention her mood, I've decided not to mention anything at all that may cause an argument.

"Dinners in the refrigerator" I tell her and her reply to me couldn't even be classed as a grunt, what happened to the nights when we'd come in and we'd be all over each other, kissing, touching. Now I'm getting grunt-type replies to dinner.

"Alex?" I call, hoping for more than a grunt and I'm genuinely surprised when she comes in, a rather large glass of wine in hand

"Yeah?"

I sigh and roll my eyes "Are you going to act like a mature adult and sit down and discuss whatever's eating at you or keep this up?"

Well, so much for not mentioning anything that could cause an argument- in fact, if there's one thing that my last statement is guaranteed to do its start an argument.

It's just so frustrating! We're together a year, her and I, and it's been magical. I love this woman with all my heart, but lately she's just been so up in the air, disconnected.. I hate it.

"Keep this up?!" She stresses 'this', almost hissing, and I chew on my lip. Jesus if this ends in me on the couch I do think I'll throw myself out of our apartment window- although it's on the ground floor so that seems futile. Is it so much to ask just to get her to communicate with me?

"Yes Alex, keep this up. I-I love you and damn it I want to know what's wrong! I don't want to fight with you, I don't want you to be off with me. I want us to be 'us' again" Her eyes meet mine and in that moment I swear I can see a hint of pain in her eyes

I'm so confused, what's going on?

"I love you too" she whispers out through her now steadily falling tears "I love you Casey"

Again, completely confused.

"Sweetheart, why are you crying? I really don't understand what's happening with you?" I wipe away her tears as best I can and suddenly I feel her bury in close to me, her hands clawing at my blouse to keep me close to her

Alex mumbles something against my neck but I don't catch it- whatever it is makes her sob even harder, my baby, what's upset her this much? I've known her for two years, one of which we've been together and I have never seen her this upset, this... "un-Alex"

"Al, I can't hear you, c'mon baby, talk to me" I pull back away from her so I can meet her eyes and when I do she takes a steadying deep breath and then after hesitation she tells something, which shocks me

"You're not attracted to me anymore"

I scoff, amused by what the woman's just said to me- but then I realize by the look on her face that she couldn't be anymore deadly serious

"A-Alex, you actually can't believe that?" I say firmly, attempting to get her to understand "Of course I'm attracted to you baby" I run my fingers over her tear-stained cheek "I love you"

I pull her over into my lap and keep my arms wrapped around her waist "You listen to me Alexandra Cabot, I am so very attracted to you"

"So why couldn't you orgasm?"

I blink twice, okay, I can see her line of thought, I guess..

"I'm sorry- why c-couldn't I orgasm?"

"Last Monday night" the last time we had sex, maybe now I really get why, she thinks I'm not attracted to her "you didn't- I tried so hard with you. I wanted you to-"

"Alex, sweetheart, please breathe. You listen to me- that night I wanted to as well, but Al, do you remember work on Monday?" I ask and Alex thinks back over the week and then she shrugs

"N-No? Why?"

"Alex, that day had been rough.. I think I might have been over-stressed from everything- but our sex that night was amazing even if I didn't.. Al, you satisfy me more than I've ever been satisfied in my life- don't you see that? I worship you"

I press my lips to hers and the kiss we share really is something else- something that really gets me keyed up. I knew that Alex still aroused me, how could she possibly think that she didn't?

I peel off her blazer and her blouse and they both end up pooled at my feet. She straddles my hips, topless, giving me an amazing view of her breasts- sending another flood of wetness to my panties.

I take her hand and push it under the waistband of my pants and panties, letting her feel just how wet I am- even just from this "You feel that? Feel how wet I am- how wet you make me?"

Her nails scrape against the outside of my folds "God, Case.."

"I'm attracted to you" I tell her "Oh please, go inside Al, I need you"

Her fingers slip inside and my eyes close as her thumb teases my clitoris and two other fingers push up into me. Instantly I feel myself clench around her, the woman was out of her mind thinking I'd gone off her!

I open my eyes again, wanting to see her but when I do open them I'm met with her beautiful breasts in my face, fuck! I press my lips to her chest and her hips grind down against my leg, oh God.

I move my hands up, over her ass and to her bra clip, unfastening it at speed "You're beautiful" her bra falls into my lap but I don't care enough to move it, I find her newly-released breasts more attention catching, well, that and the steadying rhythm of her fingers moving inside me

"I love you" she says against my ear as she curls her fingers, hitting me in one particular spot which, with the combination of her teasing of my clitoris sends me into a shattering an orgasm

I'm pretty sure I've ruined my underwear, and probably my pants but Alex looks so incredibly proud of herself that i chuckle

"Still think I'm not hot for ya?" I ask as I start peppering kisses to her breasts, especially against her hardened nipples

"N-No, I think you're fine"

I stop what I'm doing, to her displeasure, and meet her eyes, quirking an eyebrow "You think I'm 'fine'- fine? Now I think you can do better than that Alexandra" I flip her over, so I'm on top and once I have the leeway I shed my pants and panties, which land on the carpet with her blazer, blouse and bra which fell when I moved her

She groans as I hike up her skirt, bunching it on her hips "Betcha' you'll orgasm for me"

"Not much of a threat babe"

I could tell already that she's close, her chest is moving up and down at speed with the choppy breaths she's attempting to suck in, she can't sit still, she's desperate for friction so she's trying to use our leather couch as friction

I put my hand to her hip, stopping her movements "Let me do that for you"

I fall to my knees onto the carpet and Alex moans at the sight, as much as she likes me being 'in control' I really think she prefers me on my knees over everything else

"Case" she breathes out and I pull her hips forward, leaving her right on the edge of the couch, right by my mouth

"I'm as attracted to you as you are to me" I kiss along her gleaming centre and when I reach her clitoris I flick my tongue over it, making her hips jump under me

Yeah, she definitely prefers me on my knees

I spend a couple of minutes doing that, just teasing her- which really isn't impressing her. She wants to come, and she needs more than that.

Her moans spur me on and I move down and enter her, straight away her inner walls are violently clenching around my tongue and she let's out a scream of my name. I clean her up as best I can as she slumps back on the couch and she comes down from her orgasm but after a couple of minutes she groans, she's too sensitive for much more. I pull away, and move back up her body and when I do, I smile proudly at her satisfied expression

"Did I clear that ridiculous mess up?" I ask and she chuckles and nods weakly

"Definitely- just promise me you'll come to me if you're.. unhappy?"

I lay in beside her against the couches cool leather and wrap my arm over her exposed midsection "I promise you, if anything's unsatisfactory you'll be the first person I consult"

She smiles lazily and kisses my lips softly "Love you"


	8. Chapter 8

"So... are we ever going to tell our parents we're together or are you still getting a kick out of sneaking around?" Casey asks as she flicks through her Math book during that evenings 'study session' with Alex

"'Getting a kick'" Alex hisses "you can't be serious with me right now- you think that's what this is!?"

Okay, bad choice of words..

"It's all okay for you" Alex continues, getting more and more worked up as she does "at least your parents know you're gay! So for me to do this, I'd have to the whole 'I'm crushing every dream you've ever had for me' thing in their laps as well as telling them I'm dating you"

Casey shakes her head, tossing the Math book to one side "You really think that they'll be that surprised Al? I mean, I wasn't all that shocked when you told me- although you had just stuck your tongue in my mouth so that had just knocked all the shock away"

Alex stays silent for a couple of minutes and when Casey looks, really studies the blonde she notices how tense she is about this, thinking back when she came out to her mother and father she was the same, a mess. The whole day she didn't eat, she felt so ill- she was just so frightened of being cast out. Abandoned.

"Alex, I'm sorry okay. I remember how hard this was for me too, how stressful it was. But I have an idea, a sort of easier way of telling them"

Alex looks up questioningly, she'd take any easy way of coming out she can- when she tries to talk about it she gets nervous and she stutters- it's terrible

"You have? Can it involve me being very very quiet?"

Casey smiles, the plan formulating in her mind "Actually, both of us will be very, very quiet"

"We will?" Alex's eyebrow drops into a half scowl, more confusion fueled than anything "How are we going to manage that"

"Well, here's my idea.."

-x-x-x-

Casey leads Alex down the large stairway, her neves at her a little bit now. Nothing will go too badly, not with her parents around but she doesn't want Alex to get 'a talking to' when she gets home about this.

Well, if the talk is going to happen, it's going to happen, there's nothing the teenage redhead can do about that- this however, the 'coming out debacle' as she once heard Alex describe it, she can handle, and what better way than this?

The two teens arrive in the living room where the four adults are chatting and having their wine. Casey smirks briefly then clears her throat, capturing her audiences attention and once she's sure Alexander and Marie Cabot especially are both looking she pulls their daughter flush against her

They kiss, Alexs hand runs through Caseys hair, Casey subtly runs her fingers over the slightly older girls side. The kiss feels like it's gone on for hours when realistically it's only been seconds before the redhead stands back, smiling proudly.

Casey can read the fear all over her girlfriends face, fear of rejection so she's the first to turn and face the adults, the Cabot's looking shocked to say the least

There's a crippling silence in the room, during which Alex turns to face everyone but her eyes lock on the back of the couch, she couldn't dare meet her Father or Mother's eyes, just in case.

The blonde however calms a little once Casey's hand slips into hers. What is it about her girlfriend and best friend that can do this to her? It's like everything, all her worries, every fear is just gone. She's safe.

"Wow, girls... that was... uh.. wow" Casey meets her Mothers eyes and smiles slightly, she'd imagine her parents wouldn't be the ones who were shocked

Honestly how could any of these people not know the girls are an item? They do spend any time possible together, there's a heavy chemistry- maybe they're the only two that notice things like that?

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Alex sounds on the verge of tears as she addresses her parents, who seem to be frozen. You'd swear they weren't breathing they've managed to keep so still.

Casey's heart aches for Alex, she sounds so lost. All she's ever wanted is their approval, she wants to be something they can be proud of and during this pause of time all her fear is bubbling under the surface.

"Alexandra, this is hardly a surprise" Alexander announces, causing Casey and Alexs eyes to snap to him "I think we're just a little shocked at your style of announcing it"

"I-It's not a surprise?" Alex questions and only Casey is close enough to see the tears gathering in the girls eyes

"No, of course it isn't" Marie offers, "neither you being gay or dating Casey is the surprise- as your father said it's the announcement"

Alex loses it, she's bursts into tears, tears of relief. Casey understands, as do any people who stray away from what society considers to be 'normal'. The fear of being hated for who you are takes over, you assume the worst will happen once you tell people- but once you do and it goes well? Then the relief you feel is indescribable.

Casey's arms slide around the blondes waits, enveloping her in a tight embrace "I told you they'd understand" she mumbles against the girls hair. Casey looks to the adults, wanting to take Alex away from the living room for a minute and she's given her silent permission from Alexander and her own Father, Robert who nod

Casey immediately walks her still gently sobbing girlfriend out of the living room and once they're alone she kisses Alex again, the salty taste of her tears being tasted on her lips

"I knew they wouldn't hate you baby" her hand traces through the girls hair "They love you"

"They were so quiet- I was so scared" Alex admits and Casey nods

"Honestly? Me too.. I thought they may have been upset. But they're happy Alex. They're happy- now we can be too"

Alex smiles, the first smile in hours, the fear of this had her in pieces since they planned it earlier

"We can hold hands around the house, cuddle together and watch movies, I can kiss you whenever I like.. remind me why we didn't do this sooner?"

Both girls chuckle and hug, Casey pecking the girls cheek before meeting her eyes "Should we go back in m'lady? I bet we're the hot topic of conversation now"

"C'mon" Alex gently shoves the girl, who then wraps her arms around her waist

"I'm glad this worked out"

"Yeah" Alex nods, smiling "me too"


	9. Chapter 9

_This is just complete fluffy-ish drivel- I don't own __**Family Guy**_ _either so.. Enjoy!_

-x-x-x-

Alex grumbles as she walks determinedly down the small apartment hall to the living room. She's been trying to sleep for the last hour maybe, but the sound of both Casey laughing and the idiotic show she's watching is managing to keep her awake.

She clears her throat from behind the couch and Casey turns to look at her blonde, sleepy girlfriend guiltily "Hey baby... did I wake ya?"

Alex just hums in agreement, deciding to leave out the fact that she didn't get asleep in the first place. Her more alert eyes flick to the screen and when she sees the cartoon she scoffs, shaking her head "You're watching a cartoon?"

"I am. It's Family Guy, haven't you ever seen it?" Casey asks and Alex shakes her head and decides to sit in beside the redhead, she probably won't sleep now anyway.

Casey's more of a night-owl, Alex is a morning person. They compliment each other perfectly really.

"Cartoons aren't really my thing"

Casey smiles to herself, she should've known that.

"The baby talks?" Alex scoffs as she lifts the blanket her ADA girlfriend is laying under and she slips in beside her "that's believable"

"The dog talks too" Casey chuckles, pressing a kiss to Alexs cheek "I don't think cartoons are your thing if everything has to be believable"

"I'll give it a try, okay? Consider this as me showing interest in your life"

They both watch the cartoon until the next commercial and once the advertisements begin Casey decides to ask Alex her opinion on the show

"It's.. crude. Some of thing things said Casey, are offensive to a lot of people.."

Casey offers the blonde some popcorn and Alex, throwing away her 'no food after 10pm' rule and takes a handful of the salty snack "But Al, it's a cartoon- it's humor. You have to admit you cracked a smile, I saw it"

Alex rolls her eyes, a deflection, she did smile but she'd never admit that to Casey, not over this crappy cartoon "I can't believe this is what you enjoy- this is what you prefer doing than sharing a bed with me"

Casey scoffs, nipping gently at Alexs neck "Oh no, nothing beats bedtime with you. I just don't sleep if I go to bed early, you know me, I'm odd"

"Well, I won't disagree with that" Alexs smirk isn't missed by Casey who nudges the woman

"It's back on, sshh"

Alex sits through the last ten minutes of the show, and she has to admit by the end of the episode she's warmed up slightly to it- even if the dog and baby talk and it is a little crude.

"So do the other people know the baby talks or what? I mean, the dog seems to but none of the others do- most of the time"

Casey scowls in thought, as much as shes watched the show she'd never considered that "I'm not sure.. sometimes Lois and Peter reply to him so.. you should look it up"

"No, no, I'm good. I'm not that bothered by it"

Casey grabs her cell from the table and connects to the apartments wifi

"Oh my God, you're actually looking it up aren't you?" Alex groans "I was only asking of you knew off hand"

"You've mentioned it now, do you really think I can let it go?" Casey scrolls through several pages and then drops her phone, sighing "well the internet community look to be as stumped as I am- no definite answer"

The opening theme of the next episode starts and Alex looks to her girlfriend "You watching this one too?"

Casey nuzzles her neck "Yeah, but them I'll go to bed okay? Promise"

"Well I guess I'll stay up then"

The words 'Road To The North Pole' appear on screen and Casey smirks, her favorite episode- one that despite it being a seasonal episode, she watches all year 'round.

Throughout the episode Alex laughs, more than Casey because it's her first time to see it so obviously it's funnier to her. There's a reason this episode was voted favorite among viewers- she's glad this one came on when it did, it really seems to have brought Alex into the show.

"So you're more of a fan now then?" Casey chuckles at Alexs giddy smile as the credits play on the episode

"Definitely! Oh Case, some of that episode nearly killed me.. when Stewie and Brian acted like Santa! And when Santa said 'I'll be with Allah soon'- seriously, I can see why you enjoy the show so much" she breaks into another for of laughter and Casey looks on, amused

"What'd ya remember?" She asks and once Alexs laughs die down enough so she can talk intelligibly

"When the pervert guy said he wanted Nick Jonas- oh Case, I think we should make this a nightly thing, I wanna watch it with you every night"

-x-x-x-

Casey drops her briefcase by the door, smiling to herself. Tonight her and Alex have planned to pig out in front of the tv in their pajamas with some good take away- it's a real de-stresser.

The living room is dimly lit and Alex is perched on the couch "Hey baby, rough day?"

Casey smirks "Nah, it doesn't matter- not now that I'm home"

Casey walks around the edge of the couch and goes to pull Alex into a hug but then, seeing Alexs pajamas she pauses

"Where did you get them?" Casey chuckles and Alex smirks looking down at her new pajamas

"I did a little shopping- there's a pair for you too"

Casey takes the packaged 'Family Guy' pajamas into her hands, a beaming smile on her face "Baby, these are awesome! I can't believe you bought them!"

"Yeah, well you've convinced me- I'm enjoying Family Guy- here, I bought a couple of boxsets too. Get changed, stick this in the DVD player and come eat" Alex smirks as Casey strips off in front of her, pulling on the printed pajamas

In this moment Alex is very glad she took interest in the 'crappy' cartoon Casey was watching that night. This side of both herself and her girlfriend, the cartoon watching, childish side of them is really cute and it's a side Alex wish she'd let out of herself way sooner!


	10. Chapter 10

The pain Alex is in, although it's the happiest moment of our lives so far, is so hard to hear her go through. With every contraction that hits her, she cries- I knew Alex wouldn't be the screaming the walls down type but she is crying, a lot. I'm trying my best to comfort her, I just don't know what to say.

She let's out a spent breath as she falls back against the pillows piled behind her "You're doing so good baby, I'm so proud of you" I run my hands through her sweat soaked blonde hair "I love you so much Alexandra"

"It hurts so bad" she whimpers out.

I kiss her cheek and take her hand into mine, squeezing it gently "You're so strong honey, doing this, having our little boy. This pain, it'll all be worth it Alex, it'll be worth it when you hold him"

Alex nods in agreement as she catches her breath and just as she seems to feel back to normal, or as normal as she can be, another contraction hits and it's obviously a strong one because I suspected that Alexs cry of pain blew out my eardrum

Christ, talk about having a newfound respect for women who have their children. As amazing as it is to have children, and I'm sure as much as Alex'll say the pain is worth it because our child, I'd say the pain won't be forgotten in a hurry.

The doctor hurries herself, working with several midwife nurses around us getting everything ready

"Okay Alex" Doctor Laura Curtis starts, pulling a stool up to the bottom of the table where Alex is laying "You're 10 centimeters, time to bring this little boy into the world!"

"Thank Christ!" Alex growls and after around twenty seconds passes, another contraction comes upon her and Laura encourages Alex to push and keep pushing

Alex's hand traps mine in hers, squeezing like a vice grips. I bite down on my lip at the pain in my hand but honestly it can't be a fraction of what she's going though so I can't complain.

"He's crowning"

Alex groans fill the small delivery room and once her contraction stops and she releases my hand I pull back and flex it a little and then run my other hand over her cheek "You're doing so well baby"

"You really are Alex, he's well on his way out. You'll need to give me a other big push now on your next one-"

Alex leans forward, half-screaming from the pain of the contraction. I immediately grab her hand and she squeezes it. Jesus, that was fast.

"Push, push, push Alex, c'mon. You're doing great, his shoulders are just out- keep it up" Laura tries her best to keep Alex pushing but I can see the look of complete exhaustion and pain-overload on her face

"I can't" she cries as the contraction dies and I use my free hand to wipe away her tears

"Yes you can Alexandra. You can. We'll get to meet our son Alex, little Jimmy"

Her daggers shoot towards me and despite her exhaustion and pain I still get the feeling she could kick my ass "We're not calling the child Jimmy"

"You know I love that name"

I smirk inwardly, our arguments over boys names lately has been terrible! We couldn't agree on anything. I really liked Alexander, but Alex was reluctant to have another Alex, between herself and her Dad she reckons there's enough. She said Adam, I don't know what I had against it but I just didn't think it would suit. Maybe when we see him.

Laura asks me if I want to move down to see things from where she is, the 'miracle of birth' side of things and I nod mutely, I'll get to see our child for the first time.

I kiss Alex twice, my silent encouragement for what's hopefully for her the last push, then I move down beside Laura.

The sight before me actually knocks me breathless. Wow, that's our baby. Oh my God, this is really happening- okay, maybe it's a little late for that to hit me now but this is happening, we have a baby.

Before I know it Alex is crying out again, her hands gripping furiously at her knees. I watch as the rest of the baby literally just pops out- although I'd say from Alexs side it's not really popping, it's been a huge strain. There's a moment of silence as we wait to hear our baby's cry and when we do it's like magic, he's alive and with us.

The nurses rest him against Alex, all covered in a mixture of stuff I'm not really comfortable thinking about and the look of absolute happiness on Alexs face really is something else, I've never seen her look so happy, so beautiful.

"He's here" she says hoarsely, the crying out taking it's toll "God, Casey look at him"

"He's so small"

The nurses take him away, getting him all cleaned up and wrapped and as they do I lean into Alex, kissing her again "You're so amazing, I don't know how you did that but you did. I love you so much Alex"

"I love you too Casey- I did that because I had you beside me. I needed you- I don't think you'll know how much you helped me"

Laura walks over to us, a small blue bundle in her arms "You wanna hold your little boy?" she directs her question to me and a swallow harshly then take the fragile little baby into my arms

"He's so light- I'm afraid I'll break him" I chuckle through my tears and I feel Alexs hand touch against my thigh

"He looks just like you Alex" I tell her and she smiles sleepily

"Another little lady killer"

-x-x-x-

Later, once back alone in our room, Alex all checked out and everything she holds the boy close to herself, smiling brightly "He's beautiful, isn't he?" she asks me after a minute and I nod, swatting away my still falling tears

'I really need to pull myself together' I think as I smile to myself

"Gorgeous"

"He doesn't look like an Adam" she tells me and I close my eyes briefly before laying in beside her, another names dispute

"Okay, so.."

"Maybe Alexander isn't the worst suggestion in the world" her eyes shine as they meet mine

"But you were so against it?"

"I was hormonal and picking fights" she chuckles "do you still like it?"

I nod, running my thumb gently across the boys forehead "How about Alexander James Cabot?"

"After your Dad too, Casey it's perfect. I'll tell you something, we'll have two very big-headed Grandfathers with them getting their names in, won't we?"

I laugh, imaging both their reactions. I can't wait to tell them.

"Alexander" Alex yawns, rocking the boy gently "I love you- both of you" her head turns and she smiles at me, she's so tired, she's hardly keeping her eyes open

I move off the bed and pull up a chair, literally as close as I can get to the bed. Once I've got that done I slip Alexander from her arms and smile softly at her lost look to me

"It's okay, I'm taking him for a little while. Baby, you're exhausted- you should try and sleep" I run my finger over the babys cheek "and you're going to be nice and quiet Alexander aren't you? We need to let Mommy sleep"

Almost as if he knew what I was saying he stills nearly completely in my arms and then falls asleep- the same as Alex.

I watch on, my eyes darting between my wife of two years and our son. I really don't know how I got this lucky but I did, and I'll thank God everyday that I have these two in my life- and who knows, maybe another couple in years to come?

Let's see how this all goes first, then we can talk about that. Something tells me we'll have enough to handle with this little guy for time being


	11. Chapter 11

Alex sits in the principals office, frustrated that she has to stay here to meet the vandal of her locker.

Okay, maybe there should be an explanation here. Today at lunch Alex went to her locker to collect her books for her last couple of classes and when she got there she found 'LOSER' spray painted in big black letters down it. She felt a combination of embarrassment and anger and immediately went to the principal to complain.

By the end of her last class the principal had called her back to the office, telling her he'd found the culprit and that he'd like to give the other girl her chance to apologize to Alex.

Alex was desperate to find out who'd done it, although she expected one of the popular crowd to be the sprayers so when she sees a redhead jock girl she vaguely recognizes very obviously being forced into the office she scowls, what could this girl have against her?!

"Cassandra, I believe you have an apology to make" Mister Willick urges the girl, who throws him an anger-filled glare

"No, I don't have an apology to make- I told you already I haven't touched Alexs locker!" The girl, kitted out in her softball uniform, turns to Alex "Hey, listen- I'm sorry this happened to your locker but I promise you I didn't do it"

Alex nods, genuinely believing the girl, there's an air of truth about her "Do you know who did it?" Alex asks and Casey shakes her head

"No, I'm sorry"

Mister Willick shakes his head "Okay, Alex she might be convincing you but we have witnesses who say they saw her loitering around your locker this morning and again before forth period"

Alexs eyes narrow, focusing in on the other girl who's almost shied into herself and Alex can swear she sees a blush on her cheeks

"So, if you weren't the one vandalizing Alexs locker, who was?"

Casey drops her backpack from her shoulder and opens it "I don't know who spray painted her stupid locker!" she pulls something from the middle of one of her books and slams it down on the desk in front of her

Alex reaches for the piece of paper but Mister Willick gets there first and scans through the writing- giving Casey a chance to flee from the office.

Alex is so confused, why did Casey leave? Who sprayed her locker? What's on that paper?

"Sir? What does it say?"

He awkwardly hands her the paper and she reads it quickly, wanting to be able to piece together what's happening

_Hey Alex,_

_I don't even know if you know me- but my name is Casey Novak, I don't know if you follow the schools softball team either but I play for them._

_Yeah, well, I've seen you_ _around and I think you're really pretty. You're in my friend Olivia's English class and she told me your name, just so you don't think I'm some creeper. _

_I was wondering if you'd like to go out to a movie sometime? If not that's okay, just let me know. _

_See you around _

_-Casey x_

Alex smiles and then it immediately drops- the girl left!

She runs from the office, caring more about the jock girl right now than her washable locker.

This girl likes her! She wants to take her out! Holy crap!

Alex considers herself to be the bottom of the schools food chain, she's the quiet girl who reads whenever she gets the chance to. She never goes to school discos, games, anything. How the hell did someone like her catch the attention of someone like Casey Novak!

She scans the busy corridor, hoping to spot the girl but there's no sign of her. Alex sighs, thinking she might see the girl tomorrow morning- but then she sees her classmate, the short-haired Olivia Benson walking down the hall with the schools most popular football player Elliot Stabler. That's worth a shot right?

"Hey, uh, Olivia!" Alex calls a little shakily, she's nervous. Outside of class she usually wouldn't talk to the girl, she's not in the popular group but she's not exactly unpopular so Alex tends to avoid her.

The brunette looks up and smiles softly seeing the cute but nerdy blonde calling her. Once Alex gets close enough to Olivia she starts talking, at speed about Casey and the locker incident and the letter- everything.

Olivia puts her hands against Alexs shoulders "Girl, breathe, I have no clue what you're saying"

"I need Casey Novaks phone number"

Olivia scowls at the clear mention of her friend "Um.. why?"

"Because, she left me this really sweet letter saying she likes me and that I'm pretty and she wants to take me out- she said you told her my name? But yeah- she ran off before I could talk to her, I need to talk to her"

Olivia smiles as she processes the information the blonde is throwing at her all in one breath "Okay Alex, gimme your phone and I'll add her number"

Alex fumbles to unlock her cell and she hands it to the girl who begins typing away on it. Alex uses this moment to look up and when she does she sees Elliot smiling

"Hey Alex," he offers his hand to her "I'm Elliot"

Alex shakes his hand, honestly very overwhelmed at this whole situation. It all feels so surreal, when she woke up this morning she definitely didn't think that by the end of the day she'd learn of a secret crush and get talking to an über-popular football player

"Hi, nice to meet you" she flashes him a shy smile and their interaction ends when Olivia hands her back her cell

"There you go, one new contact. Give her a call ASAP, yeah? I know she'd appreciate it"

Alex nods, already scrolling through her contacts for Caseys number "Yeah Olivia, I'm gonna call her now- thanks very much"

"No problem, good luck with her!"

Both of them walk on after offering a 'see ya around' and Alex, once alone, rushes outside the school doors, wanting some quietness to make her phone call

She presses the green call button and after a couple of rings Casey connects the call, to Alexs relief

"Hello?" Casey sounds confused, Alex notes, Casey doesn't have her number so she reckons that's it

"Casey? It's Alex- please-don't-hang-up-on-me" she rushes out, fearful that the girl will disconnect the call and then start blanking her

"I won't.. I'm sorry I ran away"

Alex smiles, she beams- she still can't believe one of the jock girls likes her! It's a very weird, but amazing experience

"It's okay, I'm just glad I could call and we could talk about this.."

There's a moment silence and Alex hears Casey sigh a little, she sounds nervous?

"Alex, how did you get my number?" the scared girl asks, trying to shift the attention away from her feelings and that letter

"Olivia- listen, Casey- is there somewhere we can meet up in person? I'd like if you and I could talk face-to-face"

Alex waits with baited breath, she doesn't want to be rejected by the girl.

"I'd love to meet you Alex- how about the park near the school?"

"I'll be there soon"

-x-x-x-

Alex looks over the redhead, appreciating the softball uniform she's in. The white and blue kit frames Casey's in shape body perfectly and her thoughts make her blush

"Hi"

Casey smiles and slips her hand into Alexs, which startles both girls- Casey's surprised she's managed to muster up the confidence to do that and Alex is surprised Casey did it

"Hi Casey. Thank you for the letter, it was very sweet"

"That obviously didn't go as I'd planned it- I imagined you'd smile when you'd read it and you'd be happy-"

"Well," Alex thinks back, in the principals office after reading the letter she smiled, she was happy "I did smile and I am happy.. I never thought I'd be here, holding hands with you"

"How about this?" Casey asks as she leans in and kisses the blonde, who immediately responds.

They full-on make out in the middle of the park, Casey's hands running through Alexs hair and over her back

They break apart after a minute, oxygen needed and when they do Alex smirks

"That was.. uh, also unexpected- but really nice"

Casey stands awkwardly in front of Alex, her heart beating hard "I meant it, I'd like to take you out"

"And I'd like to be taken out"


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hey!_**

**_Sorry for the lack of updates, I'm back at school and the pressure is just.. blegh._**

**_So this is just a short AU oneshot, and a little different from all the others- it's kinda sad so.._**

**_Also bear in mind, I know_** **_absolutely nothing about the army so if phrases are off, my bad :3_**

xx

'This is it'

The young solider thinks to herself as she attempts to hold in the scream dying to spill from her rapidly paled lips

'I'm going to die'

She's trying not to focus on the blinding pain in her side, or the blood that's pouring onto her trembling hands. Damn, if only she'd gotten down that second later- she wouldn't be bleeding out behind the make-shift barrier erected by the group of soldiers earlier

"Novak!" she hears one of the other women on the force call her name, her best friend in the force

"Olivia?!"

The brunette drops to her knees beside her fellow soldier "Christ, Casey- what the hell happened?"

She coughs, an attempt to clear her throat, and the feeling of blood catching in it makes the redhead feel sick "They got me, i-it's still in there, it didn't go through- it's bad 'Liv"

"No. It isn't" Olivia lies, it's bad, it's beyond bad. The older woman knows that blood loss alone could kill Casey, but she needs to offer some comfort "what can I do, is there anything you need me to do? Besides the obvious"

"P-Put pressure on i-it, please" Casey's beginning to lose her strength, she knows that herself. It's like her body is just giving in "and my locket"

Olivia is confused by the additional three words but when she looks around Casey's neck and spots the delicate locket she reaches up with one hand and unclips it

She presses down tighter on the deep wound, as her eyes flash over the picture of the blonde woman in the locket "who is she?"

Casey smiles, despite the agonizing pain "Alex"

There's a pause between them, Casey wants to say something else but she's trying to catch her breath, the pain is getting too much

"Tell me about her" a diversion tactic from the healthy woman, she wants to get Casey's focus off her injury

"She's amazing- she's going to hate me, s-she told me-" another cough from the redhead but this one brings up the blood, it stains her lips and Olivia winces, there's really nothing she can do to help her friend now

"She won't hate you Case-"

"She t-told me not to do this.. not to be here. She wan-ted m-me safe- I promised I would be.. I'll never get t-to see her again Liv" Casey whimpers, the tears beginning to fall down her cheeks, she never considered she'd never speak to Alex again, she never thought that their last kiss would actually have been their last

"She's beautiful"

This makes Casey smile, although it's sadly, as she studies the picture "Olivia, I'm..going..to die" Casey's breaths are shallow "I love her, we were going..to get married. S-She needs to know I love her and I'm sorry"

"She knows" Olivia tells the weakened woman but that's obviously not good enough, Casey shakes her head

"Y-You need to...do me a favor"

Olivia nods, putting a little more pressure on the wound, the amount of blood around her really is alarming. She's terrified.

"Anything Casey"

"When you're on leave.. go to the city.. o-our address is in my locker at base- please... tell her I'm sorry"

Olivia nods, she thinks to herself that she'll see Alex at Casey's... funeral. Thinking that is horrible, thinking that she'll be attending her friends funeral and she'll need to talk to her distraught fiancée, it's not right, or how it's meant to be. They don't deserve to be killed. They're trying to protect, serve, defend.. they shouldn't have to die serving their country.

"I'll tell her Casey"

"Let go 'Liv, just.. let go" Casey breathes out, her eyes moving off the locket and gesturing to the gaping wound in her side

Olivia hated to do it but she knows that no amount of pressure will stop the inevitable. She moves away her blood soaked hands and lays down beside the woman, both of them just staring at the picture in the locket.

Casey's breaths slow right down, and with her last one she just manages to force out a broken "I love you" to the locket clenched in her hands

Olivia wipes away her own tears when she notices the womans breaths have stopped, she's gone. She uses her hand to close over the woman's eyes and she hoists the still warm body into her arms, she can't leave her fellow fighter there, not one that she's so friendly with.

All that's on Olivia's mind is Casey's fiancée, that poor woman, she's probably just going around, worried sure- as all family members of soldiers are, but she's living her day and she doesn't know what's happened, yet.

Olivia'll have to find a way of getting to the woman, a way of speaking face-to-face to her about Casey, what an honor it is to have served with her and how much the redhead loved her, although Olivia guesses that Alex probably knows that already.

She gets to the medical tent, struggling with a lifeless Casey in her arms and when she walks in the doctor and some nurses swarm around her

"S-She's dead" Olivia manages to get out and the nurses immediately take the stilled woman from her arms

Olivia watches around her as the nurses prepare to clean Casey up and all she can think of is how much of a loss it must be, for every family member, to lose a loved one in action.

Casey's family, her fiancée, the other soldiers in their base will all be ripped up.

It's always hard losing one of your own


	13. Chapter 13

**_AN:_**

**_Hey everyone!_**

**_can I just say, to the guest reviewer who left the review "why you write such sad stuff god", I want you to know that I do write happy stories, as several of the last one shots have been, so I'd appreciate if you didn't just review on the saddest chapter of the story and have a go at me for it_**.

_**I write based on how I'm feeling I'll just try my best to keep it happy..**_

_**If any of you have any other happy oneshots I'm all ears.**_

**_I love when suggestions just click with me and I like instantly start writing and get them done in like a couple of hours- like this one ^_^ _**

**_Well, enjoy the cuteness/smut!_**

-x-x-x-

Casey's cold hands wrap around the hot cup of coca she'd managed to get prepared for herself and Alex just before the power cut out

"I can't believe you're afraid of the dark" Casey muses, it's only after Alex had said it she realized the woman slept with a side lamp on

Alex buries closer into the blanket wrapped around them both "Please, just don't tease me on it- I get enough of that from my sisters" Alex admits, staring into the fire burning in front of them both

They reckon it's the brutal weather that's knocked out the power, last Casey checked it'd been snowing- nearly worse than she'd ever seen it, and that's saying something for a city girl

"I'd never tease you about it baby" Casey says as she affectionately strokes the blondes silky hair "is there a reason, or..?"

"Not that I know of.. I just don't like not being able to see around me, I don't know who's in the room" it's clear with every word out of her mouth Alex is getting more and more embarrassed "do we have to talk about this, Casey I sound like a child"

"You do not!" Casey defends her lover from herself, the sound of the snow- now turned to rain- pounding against the windows as her background "Alex it's a perfectly normal fear"

"As a 32 year old woman?" Alex raises an eyebrow and Casey shrugs

"Why not? I mean, I'm scared of spiders- oh, and snakes"

Alexs eyes light up at Caseya confession, she suddenly doesn't feel as bad about her own fear "Really, you are?"

Casey's smile puts the woman by her side on the carpet at ease "Absolutely terrified- so if there's ever any spiders I'm counting on you to kill them"

"Gladly"

They sit in silence, both just sipping at their hot drinks and after a minute Alex turns back to meet Casey's eyes "You know, um, I don't really mind being in semi-darkness right now if we make good use of it?"

It takes Casey a second to catch on to what Alex is implying but when she does she places both of their cups on the coffee table in front of them and pulls the blonde into a position where she's straddling her own hips

Alex smirks at the position "I think I'm going to enjoy tonight after all"

"Despite the power cut?"

Alex nods and immediately slams her lips onto Casey's, a powerful, dominating kiss which instantly arouses them both. Casey always thought herself as the 'top' in her past relationships, she always was the 'top'- but with Alex, that changed. She's now happy to "take a backseat" as Olivia teased her when Alex drunkly revealed their sexual roles one night a couple of months ago

When they break apart, both womens lips are swollen and Alexs breathing is shallow- desperate "God I need you" she admits and Casey swiftly gets to work, unbuttoning Alexs jeans and moving her hand down into the womans wet underwear "Oh Christ, A-Al"

"Told you" Alex pushes her hips down, grinding against Casey's fingers, she really doesn't care what she has to do she just wants to cum

"Please, move them" she growls out, trying to get Casey to push up into her but the redhead knows better, she wants to drag this out a little, there's nothing she loves more than a full on begging Alex, needy

Casey moves her fingers, but not as Alex likes- they repeatedly brush teasingly against the woman's clitoris but it's not enough to please the blonde

"Ohhh fuck Case, please- take me!" Alex begs but Casey knows she can do better than that

"Beg me"

She nearly never gets this power, she's usually the one begging so this is a beautifully rare situation for the younger ADA "Beg me to fuck you Al"

The blonde grunts in dire arousal tinged with annoyance "Do it. Push your fucking fingers into me before I do it myself!"

Casey just slightly enters her parters tight entrance than pulls them out "you know better than to threaten me" she quotes back Alexs words from one of their particularly "rough" encounters last week

Alex huffs out, needing to be filled up and now "P-Please Case, please-oh God- I-I need you. I need your fingers. Make me cum, please I want to cum for you"

The pounding has intensified below Casey's waist, the begging has had it's intended effect. Casey pushes into her lovers tightness, filling her with just two fingers

Alex moans Casey's name along with "Fuck yes!" and the sound alone has Casey ready to orgasm

She bucks her own hips, rubbing herself against the seam of her jeans "Oh Al, I-I'm ready- I'm nearly there"

"Me too! Please! Just move Casey, meet me" Alexs hips pump on the redheads fingers and Casey moves them as requested- which does send Alex over the edge, screaming

Casey finishes too, flooding her jeans but she doesn't care right in this moment. All she cares about is a potential round two with Alex

Alex lays against Casey's shoulder catching her breath and after a minute Casey questions "Round two?"

"Definitely"

They shift together so they're laying in front of the roaring fire, Alex in real control this time- getting her own back on a confident Casey, knocking her back down a few pegs

Maybe power cuts and stormy winter nights aren't as bad as Alex was expecting..


	14. Chapter 14

"Ready for lunch?" Casey asks, standing to her feet. This case is getting to her I'm sure of it, so I think lunch is a well deserved break for her especially

"Sure" I reply closing over my file and I peep out the window, considering if I need a jacket or not, I decide to take it just in case, autumn can be quite chilly too

I wrap my heavy jacket around my shoulders and Casey smiles sweetly at me causing my heart to melt just a little and my stomach to flip- she has no clue how I feel, how much I love her. It's not some crush, I know that for sure- I've never felt like this, about anyone. I hate going home at night, being away from her. She just, makes me so happy.. happier than any of my boyfriends ever have. See that's the thing, I'm not gay- I've never been attracted to women.. not until I met Casey.

"Where'll we go?" Casey asks and I shrug, honestly I don't care where we eat I just like being with her

"I don't mind, how about you pick?"

She suggests some places but I zone out a little, all I can seem to focus in on is how beautiful her blue button down blouse looks, her pale skin stands out- it really is gorgeous. She's gorgeous.

Her hand brushes against my arm, trying to catch my attention I assume, I need to focus. I need to click in here don't I. Pay attention Alex. Pay attention.

My eyes meet Casey's as she suggests a small diner a couple of blocks from where we are and I smile and agree, it's an intimate place, nice.

We walk a little further towards the diner and we're just within reach when Casey jolts to a stop here eyes wide "Scarlett" she breathes out, it was so soft maybe she thought I didn't hear her but I did

Scarlett?

"Casey Novak, as I live and breathe" a blonde, who looks younger than me and well, younger than Casey, smiles confidently at us both

Casey smiles too, pulling the young blonde into a hug "How've you been Scarl'?"

"I've been really good Casey, I've missed you"

My hearts thumping in my ears, I'm holding back like 20 questions by biting down hard on my tongue. Am I terrible person for feeling like this? I-I'm.. jealous? But I have no right to be jealous? S-She's not my girlfriend.. as hard as that is to say

I cough uneasily, catching both ladies attention and Casey smiles at me gesturing to the woman across from us "Alex, this is um.. a former girlfriend of mine, Scarlet McNally- Scarlet, this is-"

Girlfriend.

Oh my God, I have a chance. Or well, at least she's gay, or bi.. either way she has some kind of attraction to women, I'm not completely out of luck

"It's lovely to meet you" Scarlett shakes my hand and again turns her attention back to Casey

"You're looking really good Case, seriously, I'm loving your hair long" the woman's hand moves up to thread through Casey's hair and I swear I could've growled at the sight, she needs to get her hands off Casey, now.

Christ, I sound insane. I mean, Casey as far as she knows is just a friend. I-I need to cool off, I'll go to the diner- yes. Okay..

Before I get the chance to speak up Casey chuckles, a raspy quality added which makes me hold back a strong breath "yeah well, I thought I'd try something new- I prefer it long myself actually. I'm glad you approve though"

"You know, we really should meet up sometime, I'd like to spend some time with you again"

Casey nods "That sounds nice-"

Okay, I'm done. I'm not standing around as they plan dates "Excuse me, Casey I'll save us a seat" I snap, I shouldn't be taking my jealousy fueled anger out on Casey, it's my own fault. I'm pretty sure Casey's been single for like at least the last half a year, I've had plenty of time to speak up about my feelings for her and I didn't

The warm air of the diner hits me as soon as I walk in and I slide smoothly into a booth near the door, I'm such an idiot. I could've talked to her last week about my feelings during our weekly 'date night' as she dubbed it

We go to each other's apartment and get takeout and a movie, it's a whole unwinding process from the week at work. But last week it felt different between us, there was a sort of heat between us, we cuddled (a little bit) under one of her blankets- it really would've been perfect.

Now, I'm just too late, aren't I?

A waitress comes over and asks what I'd like and I tell her that I'm waiting on someone but I'll take a water for now

After a couple of minutes I'm joined by Casey, who looks confused but not angry- which she probably should be, I wasn't very polite

"Al, what was that?" she asks me and I shake my head, not meeting her eyes

"What was what? I try faking innocence but it doesn't work, let's face it the woman knows me

"You just walked away! I thought maybe you knew her or something but I asked Scarlett she's never met you- I mean, have you got some problem with me being gay? Because of that's what it is-"

I roll my eyes "Of course that's not what it is! Jesus Casey, do you think I'm that closed minded?" it was meant to sound angry but I sound more hurt than anything

"Well I don't know what to think Alex, you just left! Are you going to tell me what it was about?" Again, she's just so calm- it's scary.

"No, I'm not"

Wow, Alex, really mature.

"Fine, let's just have lunch then"

-x-x-x-

We've been dragged out- Abbie, Serena and Olivia have all noticed that Casey and I have been in a little 'off'.

We haven't had our 'date night' this week, I was going to call her last night after work but honestly I wasn't in the mood for more interrogation. This is actually ridiculous, I mean, she's being icy with me because I went into the diner and left her speaking to her ex girlfriend.

"So Alex, you wanna come out on the dance floor?" 'Rena asks me and I nod, happy to just get away from the tension of the table

Once alone with me Serena sighs "So you still haven't told her?"

"No" I sigh as we walk out of sight of the other three women "I haven't"

"Why not? Alex, if you tell her you have feelings for her it'll explain this stupid mess"

Serena's the only one I've told about my feelings, and she found out maybe a month ago. She's been pushing me to open up to Casey but I couldn't. I think she's right though, I think the only way of explaining this whole disaster is to tell her-

"Um, Alex?" I hear the familiar voice behind me and I clench my jaw- which Serena notices

"Scarlett, wow, hi" I try to sound friendly, I don't want to look like an even bigger bitch

"Hi.. um, I feel as if I should apologize to you- if I did or said something the other day that offended you I am really sorry-"

I shake my head, moving my hand across to squeeze her wrist "It wasn't you and I should apologize, I was really rude, I shouldn't have walked away like that.. I just.."

"-Have feelings for Casey" Serena cuts in, revealing my secret and in that moment I could slap her

"I guessed" Scarlett says, herself and Serena becoming acquainted but I still stand in a state of shock

"Y-You guessed?" I just manage to get out and Scarlett nods

"Well yeah, Casey Novak is an easy woman to love. When you disappeared like that I kinda put two and two together"

"..right"

Scarlett's eyes meet mine "I won't tell her, ya know, if that's what you're so worried about? But, can I, uh, make a suggestion?"

I nod, hardly able to think clearly, never mind form a coherent sentence

"You should tell her how you feel"

A lot of people are saying that.. damn I'm going to have to, aren't I?

"-I bet that she feels the same"

This kicks me into gear "What? Really?"

Serena has a shit-eating grin on her face and Scarlett is smirking too "Yeah Alex, I recognize the sound in her voice, the excitement, passion when she speaks about you- she cares about you, a lot Alex. You should speak to her"

I smile and lean in, hugging her "Thank you"

"No problem, good luck"

Serena buys Scarlett a drink before she rejoins her friends and she buys us both a whiskey "Drink it- then go and take Casey home, now you have no excuses left"

I sigh and drink down the burning liquid "Okay, okay- I'm going to do this, now"

Serena pats my back, jumping up a little excited "Yay! Go get her!"

-x-x-x-

The cab ride is tense, neither of us saying anything. In my head I'm trying to map out what I'm going to say to her once we get back to my apartment, I'm actually shaking, I'm terrified about this, I've never felt this nervous before

We pull up outside the building and once I pay the cabby and he drives off Casey turns to me "is there a reason you dragged me out of the bar?" she asks me and I sigh, noticing how cold she still seems

"Please, come upstairs, I want to talk to you- I need to explain"

Casey nods and we both go upstairs together. Once inside I offer her some coffee, or wine, or anything but she declines politely, just wanting to know what's been going on the last few days

"Okay.. um let's sit down" I gesture to the couch and we sit together, it's only now I really appreciate how beautiful she looks in her deep green dress

"...Casey, I know I was really weird with Scarlett the other day and I know I probably should've told you this sooner but I was scared"

"Scared?" Casey's eyes soften "what's wrong?"

"I-I'm in love with you Casey" I admit and she smiles and then bites down on her lip to hold it back

"You love me? I-I.. oh that's why you left? Scarlett made you uncomfortable?"

"It was like you were planning another date with her- I-I got jealous. I'm sorry"

Casey smiles, touching her fingers to my cheek "Don't apologize.. I understand. Can I just tell you, I love you too. God Alex, so much"

I pull Casey into a kiss, our lips moving together perfectly, it's even better than I imagined, so perfect..

I move my hand over her sides, stroking her through her dress "You're so beautiful" I breathe out, breaking our kiss and she pulls me into her lap

"You don't need to be jealous" she tells me "I've only got eyes for you"

She really means that, it's written all over her face

I smile widely and she raises a questioning eyebrow "Thinking about something?"

I loop my arms around her neck "we can have a proper date-date night now"

Her smile mirrors mine "that we can"

"I really wish id told you sooner" I admit and she shrugs

"Everything happens when it does for a reason, maybe we weren't meant to find each other until now?" she offers up and I nod in agreement

"At least we know now"


	15. Chapter 15

I am hurrying around the living room, gathering up our sons discarded game console controller and games when I hear it, the words leave our sons mouth that make my heart crack in two "YOURE NOT MY REAL MOM ANYWAY"

I can only imagine how Casey's feeling. She'd been giving out to him about his attitude lately, we both have been- constantly. But to say that?

Jeff was told where he came from, he's known since they started the whole 'where babies come from' lessons in school, but he'd never treated Casey any different to me, he's always seen us as equals- we are. She's just as much his mother as I am. Okay, I need to go up there.

I storm upstairs, or at least it sounds like storming, it's more frenzy, I'm desperate to get to my wife. It's not often that she's insecure about anything but I know that the parenting aspect of everything is a weakness for her

"Casey?!" I call down the landing and I wince when I hear the lock on our bedroom click shut- she's upset.

Okay, I'll start with him.

"Jeffrey!" I shout, thumping on his similarly locked door "open this damn door right now!"

The lock turns with a sharp click that penetrates the silence of the landing. I walk briskly in past him and close over his door, I don't want Casey overhearing more cruel words that'll hurt her

"How _dare_ you" I hiss at him, imagining my wife sobbing locked away in our bedroom, god I wish she could just let me in- both literally and figuratively in this situation "How _dare_ you say that to your Mother! Jeffrey, you listen to me, and I mean it, listen well- that woman is just as much your mother as I am and you are to treat her with the respect and honor you treat me- and the way she deserves to be treated"

Once I've started now it's like I can't stop

"You're fifteen years old, you are old enough now to act like a mature young man- you're acting like a child. When you act like a child, you get treated like a child- you're grounded for a month. And you're lucky it's only a month because you don't realize how much you've upset your mother. We raised you better than to say things like that to her"

His face hasn't changed since I started my rant at him, but it's a face of regretfulness as far as I can tell, I genuinely do think he feels bad about what he has said

"I expect you to apologize to her Jeff, and you mean it. Your mother is a strong woman but to hear the child she's raised for the last fifteen years say something like that to you, well, I'm sure it tears you up inside. So- apologize, tonight"

His eyes meet mine and he nods, but I raise an eyebrow, challenging him slightly

He clears his throat and stands from the side of his bed "Y-Yes ma'am, I'm sorry"

"It's not me you need to be apologizing too- although I appreciate it. Now, do your homework- and don't leave this room for anything other than the bathroom until I come back in alright?" I glare at him and he confirms his understanding, verbally

I leave the room and let out a deep sigh I didn't realize I'd been holding in. Alright, one down- one to go. However this one may not be as easy.

"Baby" my knuckles rap gently against the oak stained door "please let me in"

"I'm fine Alex" her voice has strength to it, but I can tell it's put on, she's crying. Christ, is it so hard for her to just be vulnerable around me? I won't judge her- especially not in this situation.

"Case, I know you're upset. Please- unlock the door"

There's more pregnant silence and then the door unlocks and slowly pulls in, revealing a tearstained, red-eyed Casey

"Oh darling" I loop my arms around her waist and to my surprise she buries in even closer against me, her face nestled against my neck "I spoke to him, baby, he didn't mean it. He was angry"

"B-But, he's obviously thought it before, if he said it and I mean he's right technically isn't he, I'm not his mother, I-I didn't give birth to him-"

I step back, making sure my eyes are locked on hers as I cut in "Don't you say that. You're just as much his mother as I am. You've been there for every single step, without fail. You raised him- technically, I don't care what anybody says, you are that boys mother"

My hand moves up and cups her still damp cheek "Do you hear me?" I ask her and she appreciates my gesture, leaning in against my touch

"I hear ya" is her hushed reply and I flash her a smile then press a loving kiss to her lips

"How about we go down and have some coffee then you can go up and talk to Jeff?" I offer but the shakes her head

"No.. thanks, but I'll go to him now. No point dragging it out"

"Okay" I peck her cheek "I'll go down and make us some coffee, oh and Casey?"

She turns back from the bedroom door and looks to me "Yeah Al?"

"Thank you for letting me in, the thought of you upset alone was killing me"

She just smiles slightly and walks down to Jeffs room. I don't eavesdrop, despite wanting to know what sparked all this off in the first place but I think better of it.

I go downstairs and put on some coffee, setting out some of my Moms fresh pastries which Casey absolutely adores, I think maybe a treat will help her feel a little better, although again tonight in bed I'll talk with her, just to be sure she has no more idiotic ideas about not being Jeff's mother.

Christ, as much as I love that boy I'm frustrated that he really knows how to push our buttons.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't know why she's currently dragging me into one of the many lame gift shops that're scattered around this city but I'm going in anyway

I watch Caseys eyes fall over some tacky refrigerator magnets of the Statue of Liberty and some 'I heart NY' ones too, which make me roll my eyes. This store is probably great for tourists but we live here, why do we need to be in here?

"Casey, what are we doing here?" I ask my friend, my colleague- the woman who I've realized I'm falling for over the past couple of months, but doesn't know anything about it

"We're shopping, was that not the point of this day trip?" her eyebrow quirks as does the side of her mouth, her smirk is killing me- it always does and deep down I think she knows it does

"I guess it was but you want to buy things in here? I mean, we don't need souvenirs of the city, we live here" I add in and she shrugs

"You've found my guilty pleasure" another smirk that makes me internally shudder, God she's so sexy, even just her voice, it has a really raspy quality and it's so hot

We spend around ten minutes sifting through the surprisingly tasteful souvenirs and then I hear her chuckle followed by "Hey, Al look, mood rings!"

I roll my eyes at the mention of the toys "Casey, you don't actually believe in them idiotic toys do you? They don't even change colour!"

Casey hands me one of the small rings "Put it on, c'mon, I want you to prove it to me that it doesn't work"

My stubborn side comes out and I slip the ring onto my ring finger, determined to prove her wrong and the ring turns a blood red colour

"So, what's red mean then?" I ask her as she studies the slip of paper with the colours and their corresponding feelings and when her face changes into a smirk this time it's more sinister this time

"What?" I ask, attempting to grab the slip of paper off her and she pulls it back, her smirk growing wider

"It says your in love- have you been holding out on me?"

I freeze internally and externally too I'm sure "N-No, o-of course I haven't been- I'm not in love! As I said its a stupid toy-"

The heat rushes too my cheeks, that have now turned the same colour as the ring still on my finger, which of course Casey notices "See, I think you're lying to me, your face is a giveaway. Alex, you're my friend, this is what friends do! We gossip about love, now, tell me who it is!" she's gone squeal-y, like a teenage girl and honestly I find it so cute, despite the situation I'm in

"Can we not discuss this here?" I ask her, dropping my voice and her eyes meet mine, making my heart race

"Uh.. sure.. are you alright?"

I slip the ring off my finger and shake my head, suddenly feeling like the walls of the shop are tightening in on me, like hands clenched around my throat

"I-I need air" I announce abruptly and I manage to cut off any further discussion by escaping her and getting outside the store

'You're actually an idiot- that was the perfect opportunity to tell her and you didn't!'

Ugh, that and around a billion other thoughts rush to mind. I wish I'd spoken up, I really can't hide this from her anymore, I need to tell her how I feel

"Alex, are you okay, should I take you home?-" Caseys voice hits my ears and I immediately turn and face her

"No" I tell her and then grab her wrist, pulling her body flush against mine and crashing our lips together

The kiss is what I can only describe as perfection, once she gets into some sort of rhythm and gains some confidence her hands rest against my hips and pulls me almost impossibly closer to her

I can just barely hear some stray wolf whistles coming from passers by on the street and I giggle a little, which makes us break apart

"Wow" she smirks yet again and I shake my head

"Please don't do that" I ask, still giggly and her eyes meet mine

"Do what?"

"Smirk, like that. It kills me" I admit and it makes her smirk even more, the happiness reaching her eyes in the form of a glint

"So I'm assuming I'm the subject of the ring emotion?" she asks me and I nod embarrassed again, of all the ways for this whole feelings revelation thing to happen I wasn't expecting this

"Don't be embarrassed Alex, believe me if it was me trying on the ring we'd still be in the same position. Hey, how about we grab some lunch?"

I laugh "what, the same lunch we grab every week after our shopping trip?"

"Okay, well how about dinner tonight, a proper date?" she offers and I slip my hand into hers

"That sounds amazing"


	17. Chapter 17

I lay back on our bed a bright smile on my face as I watch Alex pad across the carpet in my oversized cotton tshirt "Are you gonna come curl up here with me or keep tidying?" I joke a little with my beautiful blonde, she's got something about having the room even a little cluttered so before she gets comfortable she's sorting out the surroundings

"Patience baby, I know my body is just gorgeous and you want me in your arms right now" she turns and faces me, a quirky smile on her face "I'll be there in a sec'"

I curl down into our duvet, the heat it's emitting comforting me. The winter is in heavily now, the late November rain is thumping against our bedroom window and even in the supposedly heated apartment I feel a chill, clearly my hot blooded, half naked girlfriend does not

"Aren't you freezing?" I ask her, gesturing to her 'outfit' and she shakes her head, walking over to our bed

"Not in the slightest. You're always cold, I'm convinced you have like no circulation" she raises the duvet and the gust of air that briefly creeps is forgotten when her blonde hair ends up just by my nose and her shapely body cuddled against my side

"Hmmm, I'll warm ya up" her hands rub furiously up and down my arms and I immediately feel my skin warm over "I've missed this. Me and you" I don't miss the tone of her voice, honestly I've missed her too. This week has just been gruelling.

"I know baby, I missed this too. That case.."

"I'm sorry" her lips move up and press a gentle kiss to my lips "I know how much you put in and that wasn't a satisfactory result"

"No, it wasn't" I rethink the case, despite the many times I've scrutinised every tiny detail since quitting time today "I hate it Alex, that bastard is back out on the streets because I couldn't win my case-"

"Casey, if you think like that you'll constantly feel terrible. Listen to me, I know as well as you how much work you put in- hell you were awake at 3am during the week analysing them damn files" one of her hands creeps below my pyjama top and she draws soft patterns against the skin of my stomach, I have to admit I'm more at peace in her arms now than I've felt all week, she tends to have that affect on me "I know you did everything you could Case"

I smile and pull her in even tighter against me "I love you so much Al"

"I love you too sweetie, actually, how about I show you how much?" she rolls on top of me, straddling my hips and the look of lust in her darkened eyes makes me shiver beneath her

"I'd love if you would"

I feel the steady pounding intensify below my waist as she leans down and begins slowly unbuttoning my pyjama shirt

"I need to feel you sweetheart, I want you to come for me" she bites down on her lip as her eyes wander over my now exposed breasts

Her mouth drops down and she teases my dusky pink nipple with her lips, a contented humming coming from her locked lips

I groan her name, a flood of wetness pouring into my panties "A-Al, p-please. I need you"

She meets my eyes, catching my nipple between her teeth

"Fuck! Al!" I hiss as her hand slips beneath my waistband and she cups my heated centre

She releases my nipple with a 'pop' and smiles up at me "can you feel me baby?" her hand presses against my lace underwear "you like that?"

"V-Very much so. I need to-"

"Patience babe" she peels back my underwear and immediately starts massaging my folds, although she doesn't touch me long enough in any particular spot to satisfy me

"Ally, Alex- please" I'm begging now, desperate. Her hand is so close to where I need her to be, it's nearly perfect. I just need her right there.

I begin to grind my hips, her thigh providing some slight friction that's managing to get me off

"Oh baby, that's it, keep moving your hips. Fuck yourself"

Her fingers slip inside me, filling me up and I grunt, my clitoris twitching, so close-

"Come Casey. Let go for me baby"

Her caring tone does it for me, her love for me radiates from her and stimulates me more then any friction ever could

I'm spent, my chest rising and falling rapidly and her comforting hand still rests between my legs just over my centre "You really needed that baby, didn't you?"

I nod, I hadn't realised how tightly coiled I was over this case. The stress had just completely gotten to me.

"All I needed was you Al" I admit softly, my emotions really taking over at this point

"Oh I know that baby and I'm happy to help, be here whenever you need me"

I smile softly, nuzzling her neck as my eyes slip shut. I'll repay the favour later but right now I really need to catch up on the sleep I've missed all week.

"Love you Al"

Her hand runs tracks softly through my hair "I love you too Case"


	18. Chapter 18

The day from hell.

It's literally the only way to describe the last twelve hours of my life.

The case I've been working has just been a disaster, between getting tapes thrown out and Olivia and Elliot getting pissed off with me over it- it wasn't even my fault! They went in there with nothing on their mind only to get the confession- the rules didn't seem to apply in them moments.

The personal side of everything is no better. I'm still hopelessly devoted to my best friend of three years who is so blindingly straight it's painful. Everyday, being around Alex is slowly becoming torture.

I decide to pack up, I won't get any more work done tonight. Not with my current state of tiredness!

I grab my briefcase and huyrry out into the corridor of the building, praying that my pile of junk motorbike has managed to fix itself in the last twelve hours. I called Abbie earlier and asked about it and she reckons it was just over heated and it should be fine.

I get to the parking garage, after some polite conversation with several colleagues along the way and I know, from the first key turn in the ignition that my bike had not fixed itself. Curse Abbie, getting my hopes up. I'll have to get a cab now.

The sound of the rain beating off the pavement outside makes me pray I'll manage to get a cab quickly, in this city at this time though, again, I can't help but doubt it.

I walk outside, attempting to shield myself from the downpour by wrapping my winter jacket around myself further but it's futile, this jacket is in no way waterproof. All the rain is just soaking in.

Strands of my now significantly darkened hair are stuck against my forehead, the rain giving me the 'drowned rat' look. Very attractive.

Several cabs pass by and a mixture of expletives are shouted at each one as they ignore my call. Fuck it, I may start walking. If I stand here much longer I'll get pneumonia.

Everything feels ten times heavier from the water weight and as I turn the corner of the block, just when I thought things couldn't be any more of a complete fuck up it happens. I don't even have time to jump out of the way.

The car drives past at a significant speed, and just manages to splash all the water from the adjacent puddle up over me.

I let out a squeal as the water soaks into me and I feel the rage boil up inside me. Before I can hold it back I'm screaming after the expensive black car

"Are you fucking blind, you idiot! Son of a bitch!" I drop my arms to my side in pure frustration and then when I look back up I notice the car is reversing back. Oh shit. Please don't be some crazy dude. Please. Please.

When it pulls in beside me I suck in a deep breath, the familiar blonde looking awfully upset

"-I'm so sorry! Jesus, I never even saw you- Casey?" Alex wad babbling as she lowered the window of her car and when she realises me I swear the guilt on her face is like nothing I've ever seen "Jesus Casey, I'm so sorry! I didn't know there was anyone there- get in, please. I'll give you a ride"

I shake my head, gesturing to my soaked attire "Alex, I'll ruin your car"

"Get in" she says abruptly, leaving no room for argument and I open the car door and hop in, thankful for the blazing heater on

I warm up quite quickly and before Alex starts the car again she smooths my damp hair back off my face "You said you had a way home" she says and I nod, dropping my briefcase at my feet

"I thought my bike was working again. I didn't know the engine was shot" I sigh, totalling up the amount of money it'll take to fix the damn engine this time. The last time something like this happened with my bike I had to pay like three hundred dollars

"You should've called me Case', I wouldn't have minded giving you a ride"

"Thank you Al. I appreciate this"

She smiles softly and the journey is continued in silence until we pull up at my apartment

I seize the moment, blurting out a rushed invitation for her to come up with me and she smiles across at me and grabs my briefcase

"I'd love to come in. I'll grab this for you though, you have enough to carry with that coat by the looks of it" she gestures to my coat now even heavier from the rain

We walk upstairs to my apartment and I'm glad when we step inside that the living room is actually quite clean, at least that's something.

"Would you like tea or coffee?" I ask, remembering our conversation one night, she told me that everyone assumes she adores coffee but secretly she prefers tea. It's cute.

She smirks "I'll make some tea. You'll have a coffee, two sugars. Go dry off and get out of them clothes"

"Thanks Al. I'll only be a minute"

I walk down the hall, a stupid smile on my face. I can't help it, being around her does that to me. It's terrible, yet amazing.

I quickly strip off all my drenched clothes and pull on my clean pyjamas and once I look semi-presentable I rejoin Alex, who's nursing a cup of tea in her hands

"You're looking better now, not as blue with cold" she hands me the cup and my fingers brush hers as I accept it, the electricity between us isn't missed, not by me anyway.

Could I possibly delude myself into thinking that she feels the same? No. She's straight. And my friend. Friend.

"Case, you shouldn't have started walking home in that rain. Even if I had been near home I wouldn't have minded taking you home. That's what friends are for"

"I do appreciate it" I tell her as I drink my coffee and after a minute of brief silence she rests her hand against my arm

"I need to talk to you Casey.. I-I, the last few months I've thought about you.. a lot. More than I should be, in ways I shouldn't be" She sighs, her hand shaking against my arm. I cover her hand with my own

"Why?" It's all I can manage to get past my lips.

"I-I think I'm in love with you Casey"

I meet her eyes, my jaw dropped "You- love me?!"

"Casey, if you don't feel the same, I understand-"

I cut her off, pressing my lips to hers. The kiss is perfect, better than I could've ever imagined.

Her lips move on mine, the electricity from earlier multiplied by a thousand now. I feel like all the air has been sucked from my lungs, this is amazing!

We break apart after a minute and I smile shyly up at her "I thought you were straight?"

"Not in the least bit, now, kiss me again"


	19. Chapter 19

I feel my heart pounding in my chest, my hands trembling uncontrollably. Another fucking panic attack. I drop my head forward a little, letting my blonde hair fall in front of my eyes.

I can hear the various students walking past me in the halls, of course none of them would stop. I'm a nobody in this place.

My throat tightens and it's beginning to feel harder and harder to draw in some deep breaths. This must be some kind of part of my social anxiety, I mean, I know I'm not used to the large group of people and I do feel a little more on edge today.

The sweat rolls down my forehead as I back up against the lockers, I definitely should be in my next class by now, the corridors are empty but I just can't get my legs to work- all I can hear is the sound of my heart thumping in my ears.

I-I need to do something, call out for someone. Go to the secretary, the nurse.

"Hey, you okay?" Her soft whisper against my ear is like music

I look up, my vision focusing a little bit more and I see her in front of me. I don't know her name and I'm pretty sure she's a senior but God she's beautiful. She's obviously sporty, well, the softball uniform may have been a giveaway

"Hey, breathe, look, sit" she presses gently on my shoulders and I drop the the hallway floor, my heart slowing down a little more now "what's your name? Mines Casey" she smiles, and it truly is dazzling.

"A-Alex, I'm Alex"

She sits down beside me, her hand rests against my arm "Panic attack, right?" she asks me and I nod, it makes me wonder if she suffers too, she must, but I can't verbalise my question, my hearts still racing

"My mom, she gets them a lot too. She always has so I know them. Are you feeling a little better now? I have a drink if you need one" she pulls a bottle of water from her backpack and undos the top for me

I gratefully take a mouthful and swallow it down and she smiles again, shaking her head "You're a quiet one aren't ya?"

"Sorry" I feel the heat rush to my cheeks, my voice cracking and I clear my throat before continuing "It's just.. nobody is ever this nice to me Casey"

"Well it's obvious you needed some help, I've seen it with Mom, how scary they can get. If you don't mind me asking, what causes them?"

I take a deep breath, I don't talk much about my problems.. I don't talk much anyway. There's something about her though, I want to talk to her.

"I-It's fine. I suffer with anxiety issues, depression- uh.. yeah, panic attacks are a side effect of everything"

"Wow, and, are you on medication?" she asks me and I nod

"Yeah. I am. It makes me sick too, sometimes I skip it"

Her eyes meet mine "I hate to state the obvious but you really shouldn't do that"

"I know.. I know. Casey, thank you for stopping with me, but we really should go to class, if we get caught-"

"They love me, believe me if we get caught it'll be fine- I'm kinda a big name around here" she winks at me and it makes me chuckle

"Well I guess being friends with the most beautiful girl in school has its privileges"

"It certainly does... um, Alex? Could I maybe meet you for a coffee or something after school?"

"..like a date?" I ask, praying to God I haven't read this whole thing wrong and she smiles shyly and nods

"Like a date- if that's alright?"

I get to my feel and dust off my trousers before grabbing my backpack "That's perfect"

She smiles softly as she stands back up and when she's back on her feet she leans in and pecks my lips

"I'll meet you a Joe's, 4pm?"

I nod "See you then"

I walk down towards the bathroom, a huge smile on my face. I don't know how the hell I managed it but I have a date, with a girl!

A girl who knows I have problems and who actually isn't judging me about it. She cares.

Okay, I have ten minutes before my next class, I need to plan topics of conversation for our date. I don't wanna look like an idiot with her, a senior sports girl..

Woah.

Who would've thought that my hellish panic attacks would've brought me here? On my first date.

Let's face it, I've waited long enough.


End file.
